Universos infinitos
by Queen Bloody Angel
Summary: Su amor era como un pequeño infinito, con su propio universo para disfrutar de el. Reto del mes de agosto: Un Drabble por día, más unos bonus. ¡Sesshome por siempre! El reinado del KohaRin apenas empieza.
1. Día 1

Universos infinitos

 **Reto del mes de Agosto: Un Drabble por día, mas unos bonus extra por que no me pude negar… Ya me estoy arrepintiendo X'D Pero pues me voy a la verga, que empiece este desmadre.**

 **¿Cómo la ven, amiguitos? Angel me ha metido en un nuevo reto y éste sí es otra onda, porque me toca actualizar** **TODOS LOS PINCHES DIAS** **alv, mi cerebro colapsará, pss FiraLili, Raquel Taisho y posiblemente más fickers, también están en éste reto… e.e ellas me tentaron (?)**

 **-Esta colección de Drabbles es mi nueva bendición y mi amiga Min es la madrina ya que, tan linda ella, me ayudo con el nombre y sugirió unas temáticas ¡Lofiu!**

 **Como ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen porque de ser así el Sesshome y el KohaRin sería canon, pero eso se arreglará muy pronto *Mirada malvada* MUAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **Día 1: Amor a primera vista (UA) idea dada por FiraLili y por ende, es Sesshome… Aunque si lo pienso XD todos son Sesshome y KohaRin alv, es bellisimo jpg**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho TT-TT**

 **Pues nada, disfruten de mi sufrimiento con este reto :'3**

 **Palabras: 500, no me simpatizan, no quedó como quería por ese límite tan cruel :'v Seguro que quedan cosas inconclusas y confusas, ains *se le rompe el corazón de melón***

* * *

¿Acaso era ley de vida odiar los lunes, aunque no tuvieras trabajo por hacer? Porque ella estaba más que libre de su trabajo como chef principal en el restaurante Shikon y podía descansar… Sin embargo, sentía una pesadez horrible que ni para arreglarse decentemente le dio oportunidad. Por eso, usaba lo que casi parecía un pijama y deportivos en el supermercado comprando los víveres del mes y sin contar que parecía un león.

Gruño. En serio, odiaba los lunes. Reprimiendo un bostezo, se puso de puntitas tratando de alcanzar el pan integral del estante. Resoplo, su estatura de uno cincuenta no colaboraba con la causa; miro a los lados, quizá si subía en el anaquel más cercano al piso, podría alcanzar el pan.

Con algo de torpeza subió un pie y luego el otro una vez se hubo agarrado, sonriente alcanzo el pan y trato de bajar, pero su mano y pie resbalaron.

– _¡Mierda!_

Pero el golpe nunca llego, en realidad sentía algo duro pero suave sostenerla, abriendo los ojos quedo impactada, el diabólicamente guapo Sesshomaru la había salvado de un fuerte golpe en el coxis; Sesshomaru solía asistir todos los viernes en la noche al Shikon, exigiendo que su comida fuera únicamente preparada por ella.

Moriría ¿Por qué tenía que "salvarla" justo ahora? Si hubiera estado más decente a la vista al menos. Enrojeció al sentirse bajo su escrutinio visual dorado. La primera vez que le llego la orden de ser, literalmente, su chef personal los viernes, estuvo tentada a envenenar su comida pero luego de verlo, quedó prendada de sus fríos, pero intensos, ojos dorados… Fue amor a primera vista.

–Y-yo… –estaba tan nerviosa, más roja que un tomatito, trato de ponerse en pie y recuperar su espacio personal… Y quizá su dignidad, la cual la esperaba cómodamente en el suelo.

–Hn, se puede saber… –su aliento a menta nublo sus sentidos y la hizo tragar grueso. Si tan solo la soltara podría recuperar la compostura. – ¿Dónde has estado estos dos últimos viernes?

 _¿Ah?_ Fue todo lo que se le vino a la mente, hasta que recordó que le habían dado un mes de descanso ya que había declinado las últimas por cocinarle a Sesshomaru, tanto así que su jefe prácticamente la había obligado a tomarse unas vacaciones.

– ¿Lo notaste? –eso sí que la sorprendió, había dejado como reemplazo a Miroku, amigo y antiguo compañero de gastronomía, quien era igual de bueno que ella.

–La pregunta es necia, pedí específicamente que fueras tu quien prepara mis comidas y decides desaparecer para hacer quien sabe qué cosa, no lo acepto. –Vale, era guapo pero también algo mandón.

–Pues disculpe alteza, podrás gustarme pero no quiere decir que siga tus órdenes, estoy de vacaciones. –recién cayó en cuenta de sus palabras, antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, el agarre de Sesshomaru en ella se solidificó y empezó a desplazarse hasta la salida. – ¿Qué?

–Me debes dos cenas. –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de sonreírle con malicia y un brillo oculto.

* * *

Y todo terminó en resultados sexosos XD ella fue el postre 7u7 JAJAJAJAJA okey, me calmo :v y si se lo preguntan, las compras fueron cruelmente ignoradas, nojombre todo fue culpa del pan LOL vale, pero Sessh sí que estaba interesado en la Kagomecita grrr 7u7r por eso solo quería que sus gloriosas manitas (Ajio ajio) le prepararan su comida.

Pss nos vemos mañana, en la madrugada, en la tarde o en la noche :v


	2. Día 2

Universos infinitos

 **Como ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen porque de ser así el Sesshome y el KohaRin de bolas que sería canon, pero eso se arreglará muy pronto *risa malvada***

 **¡Hola, camaradas! ¿Cómo la ven? Hasta ahora, Inspiración-chan está muy colaboradora conmigo y este reto tan intenso para una novata como yo… Sigo pensando que esto es mejor a hacer un Fanart por día X'D no trabajo a esa velocidad y sin una tableta para dibujo se me haría más lento el trabajo, demonios.**

 **Un agradecimiento a Raquel Taisho, que me sacó del estanque del bloqueo precoz :v es que… Es la primera vez que escribo con este tema csm XD y obviamente a mi querida Min, quien me está dando su energía positiva desde su casita ¡Te adoro, chama!**

 **Y claramente a mi querida Beta Anny (Su apodo), mi adorada hermana menor que aunque la vivo molestando siempre termina revisando mis escritos ¡Coméntame cadáver! Te amo :'3**

 **Día 2: Piratas (idea dada por FiraLili)… La cosa es ésta, ella y otras dos woman's me han dado esta temática y yo saqué provecho de ello, así que este Drabble estará dividido en tres partes, contando esta por supuesto :v alv, así no me quedo con las ganas de extenderme.**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho :'s**

 **Palabras: 500, ains no me gusta que ese sea el límite máximo *llora***

* * *

Lo llamaban el Lord de los siete mares, el demonio de los tesoros, Yako el temible… O su favorito, Perfección asesina. Había de dónde elegir, pero a pesar de su fama, había algo, o alguien, quien le hacía competencia de una manera alarmante.

Nunca lo había visto en persona, pero estaba seguro que, de hacerlo, le clavaría su espada en donde más le doliera, pues a pesar de jamás haberlo conocido; ya lo odiaba. Ambos tenían la misma cantidad de botín y fama misteriosamente peligrosa, el detalle que los diferenciaba residía en que nadie conocía el verdadero rostro de Shikon.

Hasta ese maldito día; había oído de una isla perfecta para ser reclamada, abundante en oro y minerales en sus minas ocultas, vegetación y agua cristalina. Tenía que ser suya, se dijo; y había guiado a sus hombres hasta llegar a esa isla supuestamente desconocida… Hasta que la imagen de un inmenso barco apareció a la vista, inmediatamente reconoció el logo, era el pirata Shikon.

Sonrió maliciosamente, era su oportunidad de oro para acabar con su mayor rival y hacerse con su botín. Le indicó a su tripulación lo que harían, ellos emboscarían a la tripulación enemiga mientras él se encargaba de abordar a Shikon y acabarlo de una vez por todas.

Una vez arribaron en tierra firme, procedieron a ejecutar sus posiciones. Primeramente vigilaron desde una distancia prudente el barco enemigo. Tras haber confirmado que el capitán no se encontraba, les dio carta blanca a sus hombres para preparar su ataque. Él, por otro lado, tenía una cita con el capitán Shikon; era hora de rendir cuentas y dejar en claro quién era el mejor de los dos… Claramente era él, de eso no había duda; o por lo menos era lo que, el tan temido Lord de los siete mares, Sesshomaru; pensaba.

Su intuición aventurera y sedienta de tesoros desconocidos, le decía que, su tan jurado adversario, buscaba el corazón de la isla Sengoku, por lo que siendo un experto en la caza de tesoros valiosos, se guio sin problema por el lugar, siguiendo su rastro casi imperceptible. Tenía preparada su legendaria espada Bakusaiga, no le atacaría por la espalda pero estaría preparado, después de todo hacia un tiempo que no tenía una batalla decente.

Su instinto le decía que estaba cada vez más cerca del centro de la isla, además las huellas en la arena que conducían a una pequeña cueva por la que había que sumergirse delató el posible paradero de Shikon. Una maliciosa y baja risa emergió de lo profundo de su ser, el poder y la máxima reputación ya casi eran suyos.

Entró en el supuesto estanque, mientras más avanzaba más profundo se hacía y cuando llegó a la pequeña cueva por la que dedujo que Shikon había pasado, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de sumergirse. Nadó por varios minutos. Siendo guiado por la claridad cristalina del agua, llegó a lo profundo del corazón de Sengoku.

A unos pocos metros estaba Shikon…

* * *

Esto continuará...

Si tan solo no fuera un Drabble esto terminaría en resultados cochambrosos e INTENSOS e.e como alguien me dijo… :v yo solía ser una persona pura que no sabía nada de la perversión, ahora soy ficker novata… Joder, qué gran historia jpg

Y yo ya me voy a la verga, deséenme inspiración cónchale :'v y más que todo para el de mañana porque ahora tendré que sacar las cartas bajo la manga para hacerlo *llora otra vez*


	3. Día 3

Universos infinitos

 **¡Ándala osa mis amores! ¿Cómo andan? ¿Han hecho cosas importantes para la humanidad? ¿Alguien ya descubrió el secreto de la inmortalidad? Pregunto nomas, pa' que me lo diga :v**

 **Whatever** **, aquí mero les traigo otro Drabble, el cual les juro me tomo más tiempo del necesario *llora***

 **Si, si, no lo creo necesario ya que todos lo saben, pero alv, Inuyasha no me pertenece por que vuelvo y repito ¡EL SESSHOME Y EL KOHARIN ARRECHAMENTE FUERA CANON! Pero todo eso está por cambiar *risa malvada***

 **Día 3: Crossover Harry Potter (Pareja secundaria Dramione) Idea dada por FiraLili… mujer hiciste que me salieran canas, a una edad muy temprana para mi gusto, con esta idea, que bueno que me pondrán un nuevo tinte ¡Hmf! Espero un poco de mérito :'v**

 **Dato: este es mi primer Dramione, o sea sí, he leído algunos fics y One shots con ese emparejamiento, pero es la primera vez que me toca escribirlo y por ende se me hizo un martirio… Espero que lo leas Fira o me pondré INTENSA e.e**

 **Palabras: 500, en serio odio este límite ;-;**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica (Mi beta no pudo ayudarme esta vez ;-;) y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho**

* * *

– ¿Cómo lo soportas? –pregunto de improvisto, luego de que Snape dejara de vigilarlas.

– ¿A quién? ¿Ron? –cuestiono sin mirar, anotando algo incomprensible a sus ojos.

–Nop, hablo de Malfoy. –La castaña pego un pequeño salto y miro a su azabache amiga.

– ¿Perdón? –dio una risa nerviosa, recibiendo un carraspeo del severo profesor de pociones. –No sé de qué me hablas. –dijo en un tono más bajo.

Kagome viro los ojos.

–Por favor, no soy tonta los vi después de que pelearas con Ron en el baile ¿Recuerdas? Al que fuiste con Viktor. –ínsito tercamente. –Vamos, los vi besándose… Bueno, creo que ese adjetivo queda corto. –la mirada picara hizo sonrojar a la leona, el tono rivalizaba con el rojizo de la cabellera de los Weasley.

– ¿Cómo fue…? –Kagome dio una mirada misteriosa. Hermione suspiro, era demasiado difícil esconderle algo a su amiga leona. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es por alguien en específico?

Ahora era el turno de la azabache para sonrojarse, de pronto los ojos de la leona se abrieron como platos.

–No me digas que te gusta…

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Es que… ¿Has oído hablar de Taisho?

–Taisho… –repitió en murmullos. – ¿Te refieres a Taisho Sesshomaru, el Slytherin de ultimo año? – Kagome asintió. – ¿Qué con él?

Sus ojos azules brillaron en el recuerdo de hace unos días.

– _¿Qué quieres de mí?_ – _no era una persona acostumbrada a que invadieran su burbuja personal y tener a la serpiente de ojos dorados acorralándola contra una pared, no era algo que le pasara todos los días._

– _Todo._

 _Las facciones masculinas endurecieron después de esa pequeña palabra, luego la tomo de los hombros y…_

–Kagome…–unos chasquidos la sacaron de sus recuerdos, dirigió la mirada hacia su amiga un poco perdida. –Tenemos que irnos, la clase acabo y Snape nos mira como si nos fuera a lanzar un maleficio en cualquier momento.

Eso era verdad, aunque esa era su mirada de siempre. Ambas recogieron sus cosas y salieron del aula apresuradamente bajo la atenta y severa mirada de Snape.

Ambas iban en silencio, pensando en esas dos serpientes de sentimientos reprimidos, una más fría que un tempano y otra la más arrogante que conocía. Pero si tenían algo en común esos dos, y ellas es que por muy complejo que fuera una relación era demasiado atractiva la idea…

Porque, ¿No es lo prohibido lo más sabroso a probar? Esa sensación de adrenalina por ser descubiertos, el sentimiento de una aventura con quien se supone debes odiar.

Pues, Hermione seria juzgada por sus seres queridos al relacionarse con su enemigo jurado desde el primer año, Draco seria juzgado por relacionarse con una impura rompiendo los paradigmas con los que se crio… Kagome y Sesshomaru serían repudiados por sus familias, siempre en guerra, en odio… Odio que ellos también debieran sentir por el otro. Misión fallida.

Aunque Granger no respondió a la pregunta de Kagome, pues ella tampoco sabía la respuesta, tendrían que resolverlo en la marcha… Pero algo era seguro, ninguna daría un paso atrás.

* * *

¿Saben que no es bueno? ¡Terminar el Drabble a unos minutos de la media noche y luego empezar el de mañana! En serio me estoy arrepintiendo de esto :'v aiuda

Alv, ojala el de mañana no me complique mucho la existencia, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado y me animaría mucho su apoyo con un review *inserte corazón* ¡Nos vemos mañana, tarde o noche!


	4. Día 4

Universos infinitos

 **Lamento la demora :c pero mi padre hizo parrilla y llego visita… Y quizá yo me bebí dos o tres cervezas y un traguito de ron, pero eso no me hace alcohólica, claro que no X'D pero bueno, aquí traigo el siguiente Drabble :3**

 **Día 4: Reencuentro en una cafetería (semi-UA) idea dada por FiraLili, woman no veo mí merito en ningún lado, me siento muy dolida *hace puchero***

 **Ya saben, Inuyasha no me pertenece pero es algo que cambiara y revolucionara a la comunidad ¿Por qué? Porque soy arrecha e INTENSA.**

 **Palabras: 500, ¿Por qué tiene que ser este el límite? No me parece :'v**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho**

* * *

– _Cuando llegue el momento, te encontraré Miko; y ya no podrás escapar de éste Sesshomaru._

Recordaba perfectamente esa confesión por parte del Lord del Oeste momentos antes de ir a la pelea final con el vil hanyou Naraku, lo había esperado desde el momento en que el pozo la devolvió a su tiempo, de alguna manera Sesshomaru había sabido que ella no se quedaría en esa época y por ello le había prometido encontrarla en la suya. Pero empezaron a pasar los días, las semanas, los meses y los años… No hubo señal de Sesshomaru ni una sola vez.

Casi empezó a perder la esperanza, pero alguien le animaba a no desistir. Habían pasado un total de cinco años, había logrado con mucho esfuerzo, sangre, sudor y lágrimas; graduarse del instituto. Actualmente se encontraba de vacaciones para empezar el primer semestre en la universidad, se había decidido por estudiar enfermería en pediatría.

En ese momento estaba en una pequeña cafetería llamada «Chocolate café», estaba esperando a que fueran la una y media para salir de allí. Revisando su reloj se fijó en que eran las doce cincuenta. Suspiró y ordenó un brownie junto a un moca.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, por lo que no notó la nueva presencia que tomaba asiento justo frente a ella y tomaba sus manos. Se sobresaltó, a punto de gritar estuvo hasta que notó los colores dorado y plateado en su acompañante. Sus ojos, abiertos cual platos; se cristalizaron, porque frente a ella estaba nada más y nada menos que su amado Sesshomaru, estaba bastante cambiado, su cabello una vez largo ahora estaba corto de una manera atractiva, ataviado en un traje elegante y de ejecutivo. Le dio una sonrisa ladina de esas que la mataban en el pasado. Sus ojos dorados tenían ese brillo que reservaba únicamente para ella, las lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas.

Se levantó a la par de Sesshomaru y se unieron en un abrasador beso, casi temió que todo fuera un sueño, pero el susurro de su voz de barítono en su oído luego de que se separaran, le dijo todo lo contrario.

– _Dije que te encontraría otra vez, Miko; y éste Sesshomaru nunca miente._

Sus brazos envolvieron su cuello, aspiro su masculina fragancia cítrica que picaba tan ricamente en su nariz, las lágrimas corrían por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Se alejó solo unos centímetros de Sesshomaru y dio una sonrisa casi temblorosa por la emoción que sentía.

–Pensé que no te vería nunca más.

– ¿Tan poca fe tienes en este Sesshomaru? –la sonrisa burlona la hizo reír bajamente, volvió a besarlo, solo para asegurarse de que realmente era él, obvio.

Por un momento se olvidó de todo, pero una pequeña voz que siempre le gritaba con amor e inocencia infantil la hizo recobrar el sentido. Su sonrisa se ensancho ante la sorpresa que le tenía.

–Sessh… Hay alguien que amara conocerte. –Su misteriosa sonrisa pico en la curiosidad del antiguo Lord del Oeste.

Su pequeña sorpresa tenía por nombre, _Sayumi_.

* * *

Respondiendo a la petición de la continuación del tema de los piratas, a mí también me encantaría seguirlo pero estoy siguiendo los temas dados en orden para no enredarme mucho y no tener preferencia :'v compréndanme, pero les aseguro que tendrán su continuación, aun no pero ya tocara su momento

¡Hasta mañana, tarde o noche!


	5. Día 5

Universos infinitos

 **¡Ñiomio, éste Drabble me mató de ternura! Ojalá a ustedes les pase lo mismo :'3**

 **Alv no, todavía no poseo Inuyasha, pero eso cambiara muy pronto MUAJAJAJAJA**

 **¡Min tienes que leerlo! Wey no lo supero, me encanto como quedo ;-; necesito tu lof. Gracias Anny, hermanita bella pechiocha, por betear mi Drabble a estas horas ¡Te amo!**

 **Día 5: Pedida de matrimonio (Idea dada por FiraLili) wey, que lloro por tu review, mi corazón es delicado joder ¡La vida eterna para ti, carajo! Ésta idea me encanta aaahhhh, mis sentimientos y mi fiebre por esta pareja es tu culpa :'D y por eso gracias**

 **Palabras: 500, ¿Por qué tiene que ser éste el límite? Lo odio :'v**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho**

* * *

Las hojas volaban en el pequeño campo, había un montón de flores de diversos colores, un estanque de agua, mariposas juguetonas en el aire que daban un toque perfectamente etéreo.

Con la ayuda de Lady Kagome, a quien le tenía mucho respeto, logró organizar la gran sorpresa que tenía para su amada niña.

Ocultos a unos metros, se encontraban el Lord del Oeste y su compañera la Shikon Miko.

– ¡Ay Dios, esto será muy adorable! –Kagome se contenía de gritar, quizá la gran emoción se debía a su embarazo.

–Hn. –El Lord del Oeste estaba feliz… No se notaba, pero lo estaba.

Kagome jaló la manga de su compañero, mientras señalaba eufórica en dirección a los protagonistas que se hallaban en el pequeño estanque. Sesshomaru apretó la mano de su mujer ante lo que venía.

Kohaku estaba nervioso, al fin hoy le pediría a Rin que fuera su esposa, lo había hablado con Lord Sesshomaru y gracias a la influencia de la amable Miko, logró que le diera autorización de casarse con ella, aunque se llevó un buen susto por su amenaza de hacerla llorar… No sabía quién daba más miedo, si el señor Sesshomaru o la señora Kagome. Agitó la cabeza en un intento de concentrarse en su objetivo.

Cuando Rin llegó al lugar donde le había pedido que se encontraran, su respiración se cortó, no sabía cómo pero cada vez que la veía se le antojaba más linda y adorable. Sus mejillas adquirieron un profundo tono de rojo, habían estado saliendo como novios bajo el permiso de la señora Kagome, quien convenció a su marido de que era perfecto para Rin.

– ¡Hola, Kohaku! – Encantado la recibió en sus brazos, ambos compartieron un pequeño y casto beso, antes de que el joven exterminador la tomara de los hombros y la alejara unos pocos centímetros para poder verla a los ojos, mismos que lo hacían suspirar de amor. – ¿Kohaku?

Haciendo gala de las enseñanzas dadas por la señora Kagome, se arrodilló y tomó la pequeña y delicada mano de ella; los ojos chocolates se abrieron y mostraron un brillo que le dio más seguridad y confianza en lo que estaba por decir.

–Rin, desde que te conozco has sido mi luz de esperanza, a pesar de mi pasado con Naraku nunca me juzgaste y permaneciste a mi lado, me diste tu amistad y amor curando mis heridas… Te amo y sé que somos algo jóvenes aún, pero sé que estoy tomando la mejor decisión de todas al preguntarte lo siguiente. –la hija adoptiva del Lord y la Lady del Oeste tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas, las mejillas sonrojadas y una resplandeciente sonrisa ante tan hermosa confesión. – ¿Te casarías con éste humilde exterminador?

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Gritó Rin encantada, Kohaku la abrazó y los hizo dar vueltas mientras reían. Kagome chillaba emocionada mientras se abrazaba a Sesshomaru.

–Sus hijos serán totalmente adorables. – dijo imaginando cómo sería la boda. Sessh negó, pero una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

* * *

¿Alguna vez pensaron en el asombroso parecido entre Rin y Kagome o Souta y Kohaku? ¡Mis baby's podrían ser los ancestros de Kagome! ¿Por qué nadie lo nota y le da amor al KohaRin? Nojombre, que si ellos fueran canon, el Sesshome también lo fuera ¡Pero juro que yo cambiare eso!

Alv, nos vemos mañana, tarde o noche, seres preciosos que iluminaran mi vida con su review (?)


	6. Día 6

Universos infinitos

 **¡Halo ladies! ¿Cómo andan? Disculpe, anduve procrastinando el día de hoy XD pero ya les tengo listo este Drabble tan cute, neta amo el KohaRin, luego del Sesshome obvio, por ello siempre insinuó Sesshome para dejar en claro las ships alfas, alv**

 **Pero les juro con mi vida, que mi misión en este universo es hacer canon el Sesshome y el KohaRin, aunque deba recurrir a la mafia Yakuza para lograrlo, joder menos mal que estoy en la carrera de Derecho.**

 **Día 6: Primer encuentro después de la derrota de Naraku (Idea dada por FiraLili) Woman, sigo agradecida contigo por hacer que amara esta linda parejita y con ello al Sesshome, eres lo máximo ¡La vida eterna para ti csm!**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho**

 **Palabras: 500, estoy que me arranco el cabello por este pinche límite :'v**

* * *

Finalmente regresaría a la aldea de Kaede, tenía pocos meses sin ver al grupo de su hermana… Y de no ver a Rin. Luego de que el señor Sesshomaru la dejara con la anciana Kaede, le suplicó que lo entrenara y sorprendentemente no rechazó su suplica y dejó que lo acompañara.

Desde entonces era oficialmente su aprendiz, de eso unas once lunas lo que casi equivalía a un año más o menos, sin embargo, además de las técnicas apropiadas de lucha, también lo estaba educando, no como a un señor feudal, pero le explicaba dónde estaban los puntos débiles de un demonio, cómo y cuándo atacar, los tipos de veneno. Le tenía demasiado respeto al señor Sesshomaru, lo admiraba tanto como a su querida hermana.

Y por ello, guardaba cual tumba el gran secreto del Lord, no es que se lo confesara a propósito, pero una bruja a la que debía exterminar había lanzado un hechizo de la verdad en el señor en un último acto desesperado de supervivencia, lo cual terminó sin querer con el DaiYoukai confesándole su atracción por la señorita Kagome, de quien aún no había noticias, por lo que sabía.

Por eso, se encontraba de camino a visitar a su hermana, cuñado y sobrinas pequeñas, el señor Sesshomaru le dio una semana de descanso mientras el señor Totosai le forjaba una guadaña más fuerte usando un colmillo del Lord, aún no estaba seguro de por qué lo hizo, pero como decían por ahí; «A caballo regalado, no se le ve colmillo».

Ah Uh le dio un aventón, por lo que llegó más rápido. Su parada fue en la cabaña de su hermana, donde fue recibido por casi todo el grupo, disfrutó de las atenciones de su hermana mayor y jugó un rato con sus sobrinitas, escuchando con gran interés la noticia de que Shippo se encontraba también entrenando su Yoūki. Escuchaba todos los acontecimientos hasta que la curiosidad no le pudo más.

–Disculpen pero… ¿Y Rin? –sus mejillas se sentían calientes al notar las miradas pícaras que le dirigían los presentes. Tosió para disimular.

–Bueno, pequeño cuñado, tu lady se encuentra en la colina de la aldea recogiendo algunas hierbas. –El tono sugerente del monje le hizo poner los pelos de punta. Decidió salir de allí y buscarla, antes de que los demás hicieran comentarios raros.

Pensaba en lo que le diría, cómo reaccionaría al verle, después de todo se habían hecho muy buenos amigos y estaba ansioso por verla y llevarla a una feria que había visto días atrás, estaba seguro de que le encantaría. Casi llegaba a la cima cuando escuchó su cantarín tarareo mientras seleccionaba y limpiaba las hierbas.

Sonrió. –Hola Rin. –la joven niña volteó sorprendida, oyendo la gruesa, y aún en desarrollo, voz de su querido amigo exterminador.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, soltando la sesta de mimbre, se levantó de un salto mientras saltaba a los extendidos brazos de Kohaku.

– ¡Te extrañé mucho! –Sí, él también la extrañó bastante, quizá demasiado.

* * *

Alv, todas quedaron picadas con el tema de los piratas XD Diosito sálvame, les juro que tendrán su segunda y tercera parte, todas narradas por el amo bonito 7u7

Pero hay un tema, que aún le falta para ver la luz, que estoy bien segura muchas quedaran peor que con el de los piratas :v nomas aviso.

Oi Dollchuu ¿Qué quisiste decir en tu review: _Rinque Tun ni que nada! UFFF xD_? ¿Y cómo rayos volviste a comentar el primer capítulo? O.o Tengo entendido que solo se puede un review por usuario registrado, exceptuando a los Guest claro, cuéntame tu secreto y sácame de dudas plox X'D

Psss bueno, nos vemos mañana, tarde o noche… Pero es más probable que en la noche, mi papi lindis churris esta de cumple y mi linda primita también, ella está cumpliendo cinco añitos ¡Mañana a comer torta se ha dicho! ¡Bye!


	7. Día 7

Universos infinitos

 **Yo sobre avise que actualizaría tarde TwT comí tortica y me zampe dos perros calientes, fueran tres pero mi madre no me dejo *hace puchero* pero aquí les vengo con este Drabble tan Kawaii que casi hace que me salgan caries.**

 **Coño no, todavía no tengo los derechos de Inuyasha, todavía falta para que los tenga.**

 **Día 7: Regalos (Idea dada por FiraLili) Aww mueroooo, estoy tan añuñu con esto, de lo lindis que me quedo, gracias Fira por la idea, mucho lof**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho**

 **Palabras: 500, aaaahhhh *explota***

* * *

Rin veía a través de la ventana de su habitación cómo llegaban sus invitados, aquella noche era su octavo cumpleaños y su madre había logrado convencer a su padre, de que el tema fuera disfraces, por ello se encontraba feliz ya que ella era la princesa; esperaba que su príncipe asistiera.

Se sonrojó al recordar cómo le había pedido a su mami que personalizaran la tarjeta de su invitado especial, Kagome le había revuelto el cabello y sonriendo le dijo que se aseguraría de que su príncipe la escoltara toda la noche bajo el permiso de su padre, a quien en broma se refirieron como el rey Sesshomaru. Gracias a su hermana Sayumi y su mamá, parecía una muñequita de cristal. Kin, su otro hermano, le dijo a su padre en broma que si quería, él podría ser su guardia de seguridad, algo como en el proyecto X… Pero lo cierto, es que Sesshomaru lo tomó en serio.

Sonrió, amaba a su familia. De pronto, la puerta de su alcoba fue tocada. Corrió hasta la puerta, abriéndola reveló la musculosa figura de su padre. Chilló abrazándose a su pierna, le había suplicado que fuera de Lord DaiYoukai, mientras a su madre le pidió vistiera de Miko, su hermana sería una guerrera al igual que Kin.

–Es hora de bajar, Rin.

La niña asintió, sonriendo tomó la mano de su papá y bajó junto a él hasta llegar al salón. La respiración se le cortó por un momento, todo estaba decorado como lo imaginó, pero lo que realmente llamó su atención es que en la gran puerta de entrada, se encontraba su príncipe, Kohaku.

– ¡Papi! ¿Puedo ir? ¡Por favor! – el suspiro de derrota fue su respuesta, por lo que bajó el tramo de escaleras hasta llegar a donde la esperaba Kohaku con una pequeña sonrisa y un adorable sonrojo.

–Buenas noches, mi lady, si me lo permite me gustaría tener la primera pieza. –las mejillas de Rin se sintieron calientes, pero jamás perdió la sonrisa, asintió y permitió que tomara su pequeña mano guiándola hasta el centro del gran salón. –Rin…

– ¿Si? –ambos danzaban al son de la lenta canción que pidió específicamente para ese momento. El joven castaño tragó un poco nervioso y rebuscó en el chaleco de su traje, sacando una pequeña caja rectangular. Rin la abrió con la curiosidad en su mirada, su corazón se aceleró ante lo que veía.

– ¿Te gusta tu regalo? –preguntó un tanto temeroso de su respuesta.

– ¡Lo adoro! –ante ella, había un pequeño colgante de una margarita, su flor favorita. –Pero, ¿sabes qué me encantaría más?

– ¿Qué? –lo que fuera que pidiera, se lo daría.

–Que cuando cumpla 15, tú seas mi caballero. –Ambos se sonrojaron pues, eso insinuaba un compromiso a futuro en su familia, pero no se negó, después de todo, ese era su sueño también.

–Ya quiero planear su boda. –Confesó Kagome, ante la mirada incrédula de sus hijos y su marido.

Sesshomaru se preguntó si era muy pronto para comprar un cinturón de castidad.

* * *

Ste Sesshomaru, me recuerda a mi padre y mis tíos con mi hermana (Mi beta bella y pechiocha) y conmigo… Más con ella XD estoy condenada a la soledad (?)

Tengo sueño coño :v pero weno, nos vemos mañana, tarde o noche ¡Se cuidan!


	8. Día 8

Universos infinitos

 **¡Holis niñas, señoritas y señoras! Vengo con esta cuchitura de Drabble el cual espero disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

 **Pues no wey, Inuyasha aún no es mío, pero tendrán noticias mías pronto *Risa malvada***

 **Día 8: Kohaku pidiendo permiso a Sesshomaru para salir con Rin (Idea dada por FiraLili) ¡Gracias woman por estos temas tan cutes! Me di vida haciéndolos TwT**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho.**

 **Palabras: 500 que suerte que se redactar, porque esto estaba por quedar más largo, nomas por eso *hace puchero***

* * *

Su momento había llegado, se había estado preparando durante semanas para ese día, recibiendo las duras enseñanzas del mejor maestro de todos y teniendo un gran apoyo moral animándolo día y noche… ¡Al fin le pediría permiso al padre de la niña que le gustaba, que les dejara ir al cine juntos!

Inhaló y exhaló tratando de calmar sus nervios, tenía que darle una buena imagen al padre de Rin, su madre; la señora Kagome, le entrenó durante días para que a la hora de la verdad no se asustara del señor Sesshomaru. Rin a su lado, le sonrió tranquilizadoramente dándole valor para que tocara la puerta que daba al despacho de su padre.

Tocó suavemente, escuchando la grave voz de barítono del señor Taisho, dándole permiso para pasar. Así lo hizo, con Rin aún colgada a su brazo entró al despacho. Sesshomaru arqueó una fina ceja ante la peculiar escena frente a él.

– ¿Debo preguntar? –la fría voz del corpulento hombre heló la sangre de Kohaku, pero ante el leve apretón de Rin, recuperó la compostura.

 _Vamos Kohaku, lady Kagome dijo que haría lo posible para apelar su lado bueno ¡Tú puedes! ¡Por Rin!_

Hizo una pequeña inclinación a modo de saludo presentándose: – Buenas tardes, señor Taisho, soy Kohaku Taiyija, amigo y senpai de su hija.

La mencionada se apretó un poco más al chico, esperaba que su madre se hubiera ganado el favor de su padre y que su decisión fuera positiva para ella y su persona especial.

Sesshomaru asintió lentamente, mirándolo fijamente. –Hn, ¿hay algo en especial que deseen?

–Sí señor, me gustaría pedir su permiso para llevar a su hija al cine, por favor. – _Di que sí,_ rogaban ambos jóvenes.

–Ya veo, y dime Taiyija, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones? – El patriarca Taisho entrecerró los ojos, Kagome y sus hijos Sayumi y Kin le habían estado hablando de ese jovencito, por lo que sabía era hijo de la amiga de su mujer y compañero de clase de su hijo, no veía malicia en su mirada y sabía que su hija menor tenía un enamoramiento con el joven Taiyija desde que era más pequeña, pero no creía que ese sentimiento creciera y fuera correspondido por ambas partes.

Debía admitirlo, Kagome y sus hijos tenían razón, era un buen muchacho que se preocupaba por Rin, que la ayudaba a estudiar y cuidaba de ella… Sí, tenía su aprobación.

Kohaku parpadeó.

Carraspeando para evitar tartamudear respondió. –Dije que quería su permiso para…

–Eso ya lo sé muchacho, hablo de un futuro, mi hija no es entretenimiento de nadie. –interrumpió duro e impasible. Kohaku tragó, Rin sólo podía ver y escuchar, esperando que todo saliera a favor de ellos dos.

Respiró y confesó. –Sé que aún somos jóvenes, pero mis sentimientos para con Rin son sinceros y obedeceré sus condiciones con tal de que me deje salir con ella.

Sesshomaru asintió satisfecho.

–Tráela antes del atardecer y podremos hablar, de _hombre a hombre._

Una escondida Kagome aguantó las ganas de chillar.

* * *

¡Y ya me voy! Es que… Tengo sueño :v

Un millón de gracias a todas quienes me leen y comentan, ver la cantidad de review actual en esta colección de Drabbles me ha dejado impresionada… Vaya, no creí que llegaría tan lejos (?)

Meh, ¡Hasta mañana, tarde o noche!


	9. Día 9

Universos infinitos

 **Solo quiero decir algo… No me linchen mucho :'v**

 **Día 9: Kohaku es el angel guardián de la pequeña Rin (UA) (Idea dada por la madrina de esta colección de Drabbles, alias Min te amo wey, eres lo máximo TuT no te desmorones plox)**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho.**

 **Palabras: 500… No me duele ¡Me quema! ¡Me lástima!**

* * *

Desde el momento en que le asignaron a la pequeña bebé del matrimonio Taisho, supo que se había enamorado de ella.

Cuidó de Rin durante su estado de gestación, luego cuando era una pequeña recién nacida y durante todo su desarrollo y crecimiento… Él se iba enamorando cada vez más y más de ella, pero sabía que era un amor prohibido… Su deber era cuidarla, después de todo, él era su ángel guardián y no un simple mortal.

Rin Taisho, a quien debía guiar por el buen camino; a veces soñaba con que él no era un ángel y que podía estar con ella, pero sólo eran eso, sueños… Hasta ese día.

Llovía a cántaros, las calles estaban muy oscuras y la lluvia empañaba el camino, por lo que el peligro estaba en cada esquina. Sesshomaru conducía lo más lento posible, su esposa, Kagome; tenía su mano izquierda en la derecha de su marido, la cual estaba en la palanca de cambio. Rin, quien tenía 18, iba en la parte trasera garabateando en su libreta y a su lado, invisible para los ojos mortales, estaba Kohaku; el ángel guardián de la joven.

Veía preocupado la carretera, el hilo de vida del matrimonio Taisho titilaba, mostrándole aquello que destrozaría la vida de su adorada Rin; haciendo una cuenta regresiva tomó la mano de Rin y la abrazó fuertemente ante el inminente impacto que asaltó el auto, llevándose con él las vidas de Sesshomaru y Kagome, ante los llorosos y atónitos ojos de Rin.

Todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, presencio cómo la tan temida y respetada parca tomaba las almas del matrimonio Taisho y a él le daba el hilo de vida de Rin; su mirada mostró compasión ante la inconsciente chica.

–Por favor, señor parca, permita que cuide de Rin aquí en el mundo mortal, se lo suplicó. – lloró, derramando las lágrimas que Rin derramaría al ver los cuerpos sin vida de sus amados padres.

La parca asintió ante su desesperada súplica, cediéndole ese pequeño deseo, sabiendo que la joven en sus brazos lo necesitaría demasiado.

–Tendrás que esperar, tu conversión podría tardar un poco. –Kohaku sonrió temblorosamente, quizá no podría regresarle a sus padres, pero trataría con todo su ser; apaciguar un poco su dolor.

Minutos luego de que la parca se marchara con las almas de Sesshomaru y Kagome, a quienes les juró con su vida proteger a Rin, vio como la mencionada empezaba a recobrar conciencia… Para luego soltar un desgarrador grito que rompió su corazón, acuclillada frente a los cuerpos de sus padres, lloró rogándole a Kami que se los devolviera.

– ¡No quiero estar sola! –gritó para luego enterrar la cabeza entre las piernas, Kohaku no quería más que acercarse y abrazarla, lastimosamente aún no era del todo mortal. Pero luego la vio temblar violentamente y su corazón no pudo ignorar más lo que anhelaba.

Se abrazó a su espalda, dejando que sus blancas y semi transparentes alas los cubrieran.

– _Y no estarás sola nunca más._

* * *

*Llora* ¡Wey yo no quería que acabara así! ¡Esto no iba a acabar así, joder! Ahora me iré a dormir triste ¡Odio matar… En los fics(?)! _(._.)_ Mi corazón de melón está roto…

*Se hace bolita* alv, mañana, tarde o noche, les prometo algo más bonito y pasado mañana su tan anhelada segunda parte de los piratas *llora y se va*


	10. Día 10

Universos infinitos

 **Mi familia anda achispada… Yo estoy a dos tragos más de acabar más borracha que una cuba :v y los amigos de mi hermana (Mi beta que no pudo corregir este Drabble) están invadiendo mi casa y mi comodidad… Demonios**

 **Pues no tengo mucho que decir, el sueño que tengo está matándome y la visita indeseada fuera de mi casa a estas horas de la madrugada me tienen con la cabeza dolorida… Nomas espero que este Drabble les guste a pesar de las circunstancias en que lo hice**

 **Día 10: Beso robado (Idea cambiada y dada por Raquel Taisho) disculpa las molestias woman, pero juro que cuando tenga más conocimiento de lo otro yo te hago ese proyecto :3 ¡Que inicie la semana de Raquel! ¡Woo!**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica (Mi beta está muy ocupada con sus amiguitos, alv me siento traicionada) y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho.**

 **Palabras: 500… Esta vez no me voy a quejar mucho e.e**

* * *

Oculta tras un arbusto, veía pasar a las personas, no es que tuviera miedo ni nada pero, corrían los rumores de que su senpai, Taisho Sesshomaru, estaba interesado en ella… No es que le desagradara tampoco, pero ese tipo de cosas no sabía manejarlas y que la pretendiera el chico del que estaba enamorada, menos.

Únicamente había tratado con su medio hermano menor, Inuyasha y se trataban más como hermanos que otra cosa, por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa situación. Nunca había tenido novio y se ponía nerviosa el solo pensar en estar a solas con su senpai.

Luego de asegurarse de que nadie la viera o reconocería, saco su bento de la mochila; se dispuso a comer, hasta que el la alarma de su teléfono, le notifico la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Curiosa abrió la bandeja y casi escupió el único bocado que había ingerido ante el contenido que leía.

– _Sera mejor que tengas un buen escondite, el bastardo de Sesshomaru te está buscando y no creo que se rinda hasta no haber revisado el más mínimo rincón de este maldito instituto… Te sugiero que corras, yo te cubro._

Sus mejillas ardían ante la perspectiva del guapo y siempre indiferente Sesshomaru, registrando cada rincón para dar con ella. Se le hizo entrañable hasta que la idea de que la encontrara tomo fuerza. Sus nervios la hicieron soltar el pequeño bento de comida, el cual causo un pequeño ruido al caer al suelo.

Cubrió su boca tratando de evitar el grito que a punto estuvo de soltar; de pronto y sin avisar unos pasos firmes y seguros se escucharon fuera de su arbusto, lo cual la hizo sudar frio, reconocería esos pasos en cualquier lugar. El único ser en ese instituto que podía denotar tanta seguridad con un solo movimiento de muñeca.

Aguanto la respiración hasta que escucho los pasos alejarse de su escondite perfecto; literalmente sintió como su alma volvía a su cuerpo por el alivio… Hasta que dos fuertes y gruesas manos, obviamente masculinas, la tomaron de los hombros. Sacándola del frondoso arbusto.

Sus zafiros se encontraron frente a frente con los dorados masculinos, que la observaban con un brillo oculto en sus siempre fríos e indiferentes ojos. Trago grueso, sus nervios aumentaron al tenerlo frente a frente.

–Has estado evitándome. –sus facciones endurecieron levemente.

– ¡P-por supuesto que no! –una ceja arqueada fue su única respuesta. –Y-yo solo he estado ocupada, además no tendría por qué evitarte.

La sonrisa ladina y maliciosa del peliplata la hizo sudar frio; si tan solo no la pusiera tan nerviosa su carácter fuerte saldría a flote para evitar esa vergüenza que estaba pasando frente al chico más guapo del instituto Shikon.

Entonces: –Escúchame Higurashi y escúchame bien, tu eres mía y eso no lo podrás evitar ni tu misma.

Antes de que pudiera responder, los labios masculinos se presionaron sobre los suyos… No podía creerlo, su senpai le estaba robando su primer beso.

¡Y ella lo estaba disfrutando!

* * *

¡Hasta mañana, tarde o noche!


	11. Día 11

Universos infinitos

 **¡Ha llegado el momento que todas han esperado! ¡Tambores por favor! *Bom bom bom bom bommmm* ¡La segunda parte de los Piratas! Alv, ámenla, venérenla, adórenla XD okno, mucho Dragon Ball Super.**

 **Espero les guste baby´s lo hice con mucho lov, no lo subí más temprano porque dormí hasta tarde XD y luego me quede la tarde jugando Flirt War 4 :v no me arrepiento de nada (?)**

 **Día 11: Piratas (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho) Denle las gracias a esa fantástica mujer, que si no me lo pide otra vez, la primera parte se quedaba como la leyeron :v**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho.**

 **Palabras: 500, de pana a veces odio el límite y otras lo amo… Esta vez lo odio y bastante.**

* * *

Veía desde su posición a Shikon, pero algo no estaba bien. Su estatura era demasiado baja para la de un hombre promedio, su cabello era largo, pero no es que pudiera opinar mucho al respecto, sabiendo que su cabello era más largo que del pirata que estaba enfrente suyo y que desconocía su presencia… Pero había algo en este sujeto que lo hacía sentir raro.

Fue entonces que su perfil le reveló el rostro más femenino que tuvo el placer de contemplar, desde la parte más oscura del corazón de aquella isla, observó fascinado unos ojos que resplandecían más que los zafiros; entonces recuerdos de unos ojos similares pero infantiles se conglomeraron en su cabeza.

– _Tienes que prometer volver por mí, no puedes dejarme sola. ¡Promételo Fluffy!_

– _Juro que cuando vuelva te convertiré en mi esposa, Kagome… Y ya te he dicho que no me llames así._

Más y más recuerdos de su infancia junto aquella bella mujercita aparecieron frente a sus ojos, el orfanato, los niños alejándose de él y una sola persona que siempre se mantuvo a su lado, una niña cuyos ojos siempre lo miraban con calidez… La única mujer a la que había amado y la abandonó. Detallando sus vestimentas no pudo dejar de notar el símbolo que la mayoría de las mujeres solteras usaban, denotando que no habían sido profanadas ni tocadas.

Aquello lo hizo sonreír, no podía matarla para tomar su tesoro y título, pero si la tomaba como suya se convertirían en una leyenda de leyendas. Decidido se dejó hacerse notar, capturando la atención de la azabache quien no pudo evitar dejar escapar un jadeo sorpresivo.

– ¿S-Sesshomaru? ¿Eres tú? –alejándose de donde estuvo anteriormente, se acercó al de dorado mirar. –Vaya, no creí tener el placer de volver a verte después de ocho años.

Arqueando una fina ceja, salió del agua hasta quedar casi cara a cara con la famosa Shikon; aún le sorprendía que a quien había estado odiando todo este tiempo, era la mujer de la que siempre estuvo enamorado.

Con una sonrisa depredadora dijo: – Y yo no creí que el tan buscado Shikon fuera la pequeña Kagome, aunque de pequeña ya no tengas nada. –la azabache se había convertido en toda una mujer, una hermosa y sensual, perfecta para engañar al enemigo.

Los azulados ojos de la fémina se entrecerraron. –Tú no volviste, en el orfanato no me adoptarían nunca y no estaba dispuesta a convertirme en la ramera de nadie.

Esas palabras le dolieron, pero dieron paso a un sentimiento de posesión demasiado fuerte de ignorar.

–No soy de hacer estas cosas pero… Me disculpo por romper aquella promesa, fue deshonroso de mi parte. – Los lindos ojos de quien pronto sería su mujer se abrieron en sorpresa. –Sin embargo, y saliendo del tema de la verdadera identidad de Shikon… Te reto a un duelo.

–Espera, ¿qué? –Kagome no daba cabida a lo que oía.

–Te reto a un duelo por tu mano. –Y por tu alma y corazón. Pensó.

* * *

Esto continuará…

:v ¿Qué dicen? ¿Merece la tercera parte? ¿Yo merezco reviews? Ándala verga, no sé, iré a dibujar el traje que Kagome llevaba puesto en este Drabble y lo subiré en mi página, mañana quizá, así que permiso…

¡Hasta mañana, tarde o noche!


	12. Día 12

Universos infinitos

 **¡Achís, achís! Holas :v disculpen, hoy nos tocó a mí beta, nuestra señora madre y a mi limpiar la casa de la jefa suprema materna, pos mi abuela (?) y llegue hace poco para ponerme a cenar :v**

 **Hay cosas en el Drabble de hoy que probablemente haga sus cerebros explotar…**

 **Día 12: Romanos (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho) búsquense un diccionario jurídico, lo sugiero violentamente… No es broma ._.**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho… Y yo exagerando mis recientes conocimientos a causa de mi carrera :v me pase, sorry**

 **Palabras: 500 y de no ser por el límite, me extiendo más y las hago explotar… Alv, les dejare un glosario al final :v**

* * *

Harto de aquellas peleas sin sentido, harto de seguir órdenes de seres repugnantes, accedió por primera vez a ir con sus compañeros de tropa a ver a las tan famosas pualle gaditanae; le habían contado que aquel lupanares era especial, ya que tenía todo cuanto pudiera complacer a las masas.

Desde las más exóticas bailarinas, hasta la más osada prostituta, e incluso como ya había visto, negociación de venta de mujeres y hombres. Aparentemente tenían de todo.

Sentado cerca del pequeño escenario, observó con fría indiferencia cómo una a una salían las gaditanas, desde jóvenes niñas, hasta mujeres maduras… Pero hubo una que llamó ferozmente la atención del gladiador de dorado mirar. La bella forma del rostro de aquella dama se veía compungida casi al borde del llanto, sus maravillosos ojos zafiros activaron en él una alarma de protección por aquella jovencita que quizá no tendría más de 18 años.

Siendo un hombre que había visto de todo, sabía que la paciencia a que acabara el acto, sería una mejor estrategia que irrumpir en medio del baile de castañuelas, sensual y erótico que realizaban las féminas. Sabía que allí bailando, había tanto como mujeres libres, como esclavas; se preguntó si su misteriosa dama de azulado mirar estaba allí por necesidad en su condición libertatis o por obligación de esclavitud.

Una vez finalizada aquella sensual tonada, las gaditanae se agruparon dando una pequeña reverencia, algunas aceptaron las manos ansiosas de los lujuriosos señores. Él se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, no dejando de notar como la pequeña y frágil dama, que llamaba fuertemente su atención, buscaba alejarse lo más discretamente posible y casi pudo haberlo logrado de no ser porque la tomó del brazo y haló de él hasta llevarla a un lugar suficientemente apartado de la perversión y los ojos curiosos.

Su cabellera azabache lo tentaba a tocar, para probar su suavidad. Pero había cosas más importantes que requerían su atención.

– ¿Cuál es tu capitis diminutio? –los azules e inocentes ojos de la dama se llenaron de amargas lágrimas, antes de responder.

–Mínima, mi señor. –Así que no tenía familia, pensó Sesshomaru.

–Tu nombre, mujer.

–Kagome, mi señor.

La pobre estaba sola, la pobreza debió ser la causa para que prestara sus servicios en un lupanar.

– ¿Cuál es tu estatus?

–Libertatis. – _Cives_. Con cada nuevo descubrimiento sus planes tomaban más fuerza.

–Entonces, bajo las condiciones en que te encuentras, permíteme que te tome bajo mi cuidado y potestad. –sus palabras habían causado una fuerte impresión en la joven, sus expresivos ojos mostraron esperanza. –Te sacaré de aquí y no tendrás que preocuparte por responder ante un pater o un patrón.

Conmocionada, la azabache se lanzó a sus brazos.

–Eres el milagro que le pedí a nuestro señor Zeus. –su voz se quebraba pero seguía siendo demasiado melodiosa. Él devolvió el abrazo sin comprender aún porqué hacía aquello.

Era bien conocido por su despiadada personalidad y aquí estaba ofreciéndole una vida más digna para aquella mujer… Pero no se arrepentía.

* * *

Ándala, acaban de recibir una mini clase gratis de Derecho Romano :v me pase wey, XD he quedado traumada con esa materia y saque provecho, me vino de perlas el tema de Raquel jojui ¡Gracias facultad y san google!

Glosario de palabras usadas en el Drabble:

-Pualle Gaditanae: Nombre que recibían las bailarías, fueran romanas o peregrinas.

-Condición libertatis: No creo que haga mucha falta explicarlo, pero es cuando se nacía libre y no pasabas a ser esclavo. Más claro imposible.

-Capitis Diminutio: Es la disminución de la capacidad, en roma el capitis diminutio suponía una incapacidad de derecho absoluta en la persona.

*Mínima: En este caso, el caso de incapacidad que represente en Kagome, fue la falta de familia, lo cual acarrea muchas dificultades considerando que tener pertenecer a un buen seno familiar era una bendición en algunos aspectos.

-Status Libertatis: Es la condición de ser libre, ya que bien podías nacer como esclavo, si la madre lo era y pasar a ser liberto, que es la persona que es esclava y pasa a ser libre… En el caso de Kagome, aparte de aplicar el Libertatis, también hace seña al estado Ingenuo que es la persona que nace, vive y muere sin haber sido esclavo.

*Cives: En la antigua roma, las mujeres que nacían libres eran ciudadanas.

-Pater: Es el cabeza de familia.

Me siento poderosa (?) jora si, pueden correr antes de que mis explicaciones tomen ramas profundas ¡Huyan woman's, huyan! XD

¡Hasta mañana, tarde o noche!


	13. Diar 13

Universos infinitos

 **Hola preciosuras, hoy les vengo con un poco de humor y algo ujum 7u7 me alegra que disfrutaran el de ayer, but… Nop, no tiene otra parte XD SorryNotSorry**

 **Pero les doy una oportunidad, para cuando acaben los Drabbles, les preguntare lo siguiente: ¿Cuáles creen que merezcan su propio fic? No hace falta que respondan ahora, ya que aún faltan varios temas que posiblemente les dejen con ganas de más 7u7r**

 **Día 13: Vendedor-cliente (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho) Disfrútenlo 7u7 ajio ajio ajio**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho.**

 **Palabras: 500… Juro que estoy por revelarme contra este límite.**

* * *

– ¡¿Que quieres que haga qué?! ¡Estás loca, Ayame! – el grito indignado de la fémina de azabache cabellera hizo reír a las presentes. – ¡No se queden ahí! ¡Díganle algo!

Ayame rió. –Vamos Kagome, alguien debía vengarse por lo que le dijiste a Rin que hiciera. –la mencionada chilló, mientras ocultaba su rostro. –Mírala nada más, es justo, ¿no creen?

– ¡P-pero…! ¡Sango! –La castaña sonrió con malicia.

–Te toca pagar cariño, después de todo tu reto se llevó de por medio a mi hermano. –Ayame volvió a reír mientras aplaudía. –Pobre Kohaku, ahora no podrá ver a Rin sin tener una hemorragia nasal.

– ¡S-sango, por favor para! –Gritó Rin sonrojada al recordar el reto que le impartió Kagome.

La de ojos zafiros hizo un puchero. –Les hice un bien, alguno tenía que dar el primer paso, yo solo agilicé las cosas, ¡hmp!

Ayame sacudió su rojiza melena en un acto de diva. –Pues, ya que nuestra pequeña Rin fue valiente, tú también debes serlo, ahora; ¡ve a esa maldita biblioteca y pregúntale al guapo encargado si no tienen juguetes sexuales haciéndote la desentendida! –las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio, Sango y Rin riendo internamente y Kagome recordándose que luego le tocaría vengarse de la pelirroja.

Orgullosa, se levantó de la silla del pequeño local. –Pues ya verán que sí lo hago, permiso.

Cruzó hasta la biblioteca del frente, siendo seguida de cerca por sus amigas. No se arrepentía del reto que le puso a Rin, pero sí lamentaba no haber recordado que luego de ella le tocaba a Ayame. No tenía problema con hacer aquello, sino que quien atendía en aquella biblioteca era su crush de la secundaria; Sesshomaru Taisho, jamás le había hablado y cuando por fin lo haría, era para decirle una guarrada a causa del reto; demonios, si fuera por ella preferiría cortarse las venas con unas galletas que lo que estaba por hacer.

Respiró hondo y entró, siendo recibida por el agradable olor a libros. A unos metros de la entrada estaba el peliplateado en su gran escritorio, sus rodillas temblaron mientras se acercaba; viendo a los lados, comprobó que nadie estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para lo que estaba por hacer.

Las chicas entraron poco después, las tres con grandes sonrisas mientras se escondían. La pelirroja sacó su teléfono y comenzó a grabar lo que sería el momento épico del año.

Kagome llegó hasta donde estaba Sesshomaru, tragó grueso al verse bajo su mirada interrogante. Su rostro se sentía caliente y por alguna razón; otra parte de su cuerpo también lo estaba.

–Esto, ¿aquí v-venden las Ina Wave de LELO? –los fríos ojos dorados se abrieron apenas un milímetro en sorpresa, recorriendo disimuladamente su mirada por el sensual cuerpo de la azabache, respondió.

–Señorita, esto es una biblioteca; no una Sex-shop.

– ¡B-bueno, gracias por el dato! –Rió para disimular su nerviosismo.

–Hn, si encuentras lo que buscas… Puedo enseñarte a usarlo, cuando gustes. –Las chicas rieron atónitas mientras Kagome casi se desmaya ante la sonrisa ladina y prometedora.

* * *

JAJAJAJAJA le doy las gracias a un primo mío quien fue que me ayudo XD mardito loco gracias por la inspiración LOL

Si se preguntan qué demonios es un _Ina Wave de LELO_ …

Es un juguete sexual para la estimulación del punto G, es un juguete doble, tiene una parte para penetración vaginal y otra que estimula el clítoris, es muy ergonómico y no muy grande, por lo que se maneja con facilidad. Aunque su tamaño es engañoso, es un estimulador todoterreno que tiene tres motores; tiene una parte centrada en la estimulación clitorial, otra para la zona vaginal y, por último, una parte que se mueve hacia adelante y hacia atrás en la entrada de la vagina, como cuando le dices a alguien 'ven' con los dedos. La vibración, así como los movimientos, se pueden regular, por lo que se puede decidir qué tipo de estimulación se prefiera o excite más.

–Hasta aquí mi reporte Joaquín.

¡Hasta mañana, tarde o noche!


	14. Día 14

Universos infinitos

 **Oli~ 7u7 hoy les traigo sabrosura en casi todo su esplendor, disfrútenlo beibes**

 **Día 14: Crema de chocolate (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho) Ya se dan una idea de lo que viene jujuju ewe**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho**

 **Palabras: 500, jorasi :v a que se pican un rato (?)**

* * *

La caliente y rasposa lengua masculina dejaba un camino de intenso fuego a su paso, desde sus pechos hasta su vientre.

Manos grandes y gruesas acariciaban sus hinchados y sensibles pechos, apretó las sabanas de seda entre sus puños sintiendo un exquisito espasmo recorrerla nuevamente. Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir cómo su prometido dejaba escurrir en su cuerpo aquella crema de chocolate que con tanto ahínco había escondido entre sus cosas para comerlo a gusto.

Cuando su guapo prometido Sesshomaru lo encontró, decidió que, en vez de un regaño por su falta de compromiso en la dieta que quería hacer, la torturaría con sus dos debilidades, el chocolate y su erótico e irresistible toque.

–B-basta, ¡ah! –Gimió al sentir sus dedos en su zona privada. – ¡Ahhh, ya! P-prometo no romp… ¡Kyaa!

Los dedos de Sesshomaru tomaron más velocidad y profundidad en su tarea.

–Dime Kagome, ¿volverás a romper tus propias reglas?

Maldito el momento en que le dio la autorización de encargarse de su dieta para la boda, debió seguir su consejo de que estaba bien como estaba y no dejarse llevar por lo que decía aquella tonta revista de moda que compró hace tres semanas.

– _Estás perfecta, no necesitas ninguna dieta estúpida para verte mejor._

– _Aww, te amo, pero igual quiero intentarlo, por ello te encargo mis alimentos, no puedes dejar que coma ningún dulce, ni aunque te ruegue y si lo hago, tienes que darme un castigo._

– _¿Un castigo?_

– _Sip, si es lo suficientemente severo se me quitarán las ganas de comer chatarra, pero sobretodo, no dejes que coma chocolate, ¿de acuerdo?_ – _El asentimiento de su prometido fue suficiente para que chillara mientras lo abrazaba._

Volvió a maldecir mentalmente, recordando cómo fue a parar en aquella situación, porque, aparte de estarle regando el glorioso chocolate, manjar de los dioses, le estaba negando el maldito orgasmo que llevaba varios minutos postergándole. Las lágrimas de placer caían por sus sonrojadas mejillas, el sudor perlaba su frente y su espalda se arqueaba ante el nuevo espasmo que la azotó.

–N-no, lo juro, ¡lo juro! ¡oh, Dios! –exclamo casi en agonía cuando lo sintió ralentizar el movimiento de su mano. –Por favor…

–Éste es tu castigo, Ka-go-me, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias. –su voz, ronca por la pasión hizo doler sus erectos pezones, los cuales también estaban cubiertos del dulce, el cual fue limpiado por la lengua del peliplata.

Volvió a gritar, suplicándole que detuviera su tortura.

–Entonces, Koi, ¿cuál es la lección? –el deje de burla en su voz le hizo inflar los mofletes.

–Q-que no volveré a hacer dietas ridículas…–La respuesta pareció complacer en sobremanera a Sesshomaru, un fuerte gruñido emergió de su pecho, calentando aún más su sangre.

–Buena chica. –Sacando sus dedos de su vagina, tomo posición encima del cuerpo femenino, tomando sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas más grandes, la miró a los ojos, dorado chocando con celeste. –Prepárate para tu recompensa, Koi.

Y durante las siguientes horas, solo se escucharon gritos y gruñidos.

* * *

7u7r ¿No les dije que tendrían algo de sabrosura? Agradézcanle a mi querida beta, mi linda hermana menor quien me ayudo y dio inspiración ¡Lofiu nena!

Creo que ya se me hizo costumbre actualizar en la noche :v sorry

¡Nos vemos en unas horas más para la próxima actualización!


	15. Día 15

Universos infinitos

 **¡Llegue yo a darles humor nocturno! XD hoy no hay sabrosura, quizá mañana o pasado mañana :v nunca se sabe, cachen, cachen**

 **Día 15: Robo (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho) De pana, mi beta y yo tuvimos una idea en común que nos hizo reír por el tema XD ya verán por qué, jojiu**

 **Hoy este Drabble se lo dedicó a una de mis mejores amigas Lelachan, quién regreso hace poco a Venezuela y me hacía falta un montón, esperó que llene tu noche de humor Lela :'3 te amo~**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho.**

 **Palabras: 500… :v me estresaaaa**

* * *

La fiesta de disfraces que su padre había organizado parecía ir viento en popa, los invitados se divertían y la comida estaba deliciosa. Y no había rastro alguno del famoso ladrón Yako.

Era mundialmente buscado, pero parecía ser demasiado inteligente para los mejores detectives, nadie daba con él. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, nada arruinaría el evento de su padre.

Para el cual llevaba un vestido de la época victoriana con una máscara veneciana, pero aparte de su estilo de muñequita inglesa, lo que más destacaba era el carísimo colgante de joyas reales que su padre le obsequio para la ocasión; se sentía un poco insegura luciendo aquellos accesorios llamativos tan abiertamente, quizás porque estaba a la expectativa de que el famoso Yako se apareciera ante ella.

Una mano se posó en uno de sus hombros, haciéndola dar un pequeño brinco. Dándose la vuelta descubrió aliviada que se trataba de su amiga del alma; Sango.

Con una mano en el pecho, exclamó: – ¡Dios, Sango! Me sorprendiste.

La castaña simplemente sonrió.

–Siempre has sido fácil de sorprender, quería decirte que tu padre se lució, ¡y que te ves preciosa! –Kagome se sonrojó ante el alago de su amiga y detalló mejor su disfraz, parecía una exterminadora de demonios.

–Pues déjame decirte que tú no te quedas atrás, te ves increíble, apuesto a que Miroku no deja de mirarte. –Ambas rieron recordando lo cariñoso que era el pelinegro de coleta, quien estaba disfrazado, irónicamente, de monje.

Ambas chicas siguieron hablando hasta que nuevamente, una mano, pero esta se notaba que era masculina por su grosor y peso, se posaba en su hombro.

Los celestes ojos de Kagome voltearon a ver al nuevo acompañante, sin dejar de notar la sorpresa de Sango. La azabache casi se atraganta al notar lo guapo que era, cabello plateado y semi largo… Y, Dioses, esos ojos dorados que parecían comérsela. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al darse cuenta de cómo se le había quedado mirando.

–Disculpe señorita, pero, ¿me concedería esta pieza? –Sin palabras para responderle, Kagome únicamente pudo asentir, viendo de lejos como Sango levantaba su pulgar en señal de suerte. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

Tartamudeando, respondió. –Kagome, ¿y usted es…?

–Sesshomaru. –Su voz de barítono atontaba sus sentidos, sus fuertes manos cálidas en su cintura la ponían nerviosa. De pronto, Sesshomaru le dio una ladina y misteriosa sonrisa.

Una de sus manos se colocó en su mejilla, de pronto y sin advertir las luces se apagaron dejando escuchar los gritos de las personas, ella dejó ahogar uno mientras los increíblemente dorados ojos de Sesshomaru parecían brillar. Su corazón latió acelerado.

–Aunque me gustaría quedarme contigo toda la noche, el deber llama. –Sus palabras la confundieron. –Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Koi.

Sus suaves labios cubrieron los suyos, dejándola en shock y antes de que pudiera devolverlo, las luces volvieron, pero Sesshomaru había desaparecido. Sango llegó a su lado exaltada.

–Kagome, al parecer Yako estuvo aquí, ¿te robaron algo?

–Sí, Sango… Me robaron el corazón.

* * *

Y el collar menora, el collar te lo robaron :v

JAJAJAJAJA PERDON NO PUDE EVITARLO JAJAJAJAJA

¡Nos vemos mañana, tarde o noche!


	16. Día 16

Universos infinitos

 **XD esto de actualizar en la noche se ha vuelto costumbre, lo siento jajajajaja**

 **El Drabble de hoy se ha quedado corto a la idea que tenía :v pero vamos, el tema esta medio gastado y no quería repetir mucho :s**

 **Día 16: Vampiros (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho) alwlfaskd no estoy conforme con lo que hice, demonios**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho.**

 **Palabras: 323 estoy que me doy de a golpes, lo juro**

* * *

El suculento olor a sangre atrajo su atención, era un olor indescriptible que no se asemejaba a ninguno que hubiera olido o probado antes, y eso que llevaba décadas en la tierra.

Tenía que poseer esa sangre. Oculto entre los oscuros callejones de Tokio, esperó paciente a que su víctima se acercara, esta noche se daría un festín; de solo pensarlo la boca casi se le hacía agua.

Aguardo pacientemente a que su presa se aproximara; sintiendo los pasos cerca de donde se encontraba, contó mentalmente y salió de su escondite, tomando desprevenida a la dueña de tan exquisito aroma. Atrapando el menudo cuerpo entre una pared, descubrió gracias a los rayos lunares, al ser más hermoso que alguna vez tuvo el placer de apreciar.

Inocentes y expresivos ojos celestes lo miraban confundidos, dichos ojos eran enmarcados por largas y espesas pestañas, tenía una nariz pequeña y respingona, una piel tan blanca que parecía suave al tacto y unos labios rosados, suaves, carnosos… Simplemente no podía hacerle daño. Su melena brilló en toques marinos, en contraste con la oscuridad y un opuesto perfecto al plateado de su propia cabellera.

–Disculpe, ¿necesita algo? …–La preciosa mujercita atrapada entre su cuerpo y el muro se empezaba a poner nerviosa, su pulso acelerado le atraía.

Sí, necesito tu sangre, tu alma y tu corazón. Pensó.

Únicamente le dio una misteriosa sonrisa, antes de que sus dorados ojos brillaran en rojo, viendo con satisfacción como caía desmayada en sus brazos. La tomaría, ella sería suya el resto de la eternidad.

Así lo deseara ella o no.

–Kagome, que nombre tan más adecuado, Koi. –Susurró en la oscuridad al haber entrado en su mente, entonces la niebla los envolvió a ambos y desaparecieron.

Desaparecieron en aquella noche fría y solitaria, sin testigo alguno que lo detuviera de su tarea de tomar a esa mujer, que con una sola mirada había cautivado su frío y sádico corazón marchito.

* * *

Disculpen si no era lo que esperaban :/ esto de los vampiros no es mi fuerte, espero prepararles algo mejor mañana

¡Hasta mañana, tarde o noche!


	17. Día 17

Universos infinitos

 **¡Sorry, sorry, sorry! Mi beta linda, bella y pechiocha se adueñó de mi laptop para ver una película y hasta hace poco pude quitársela, pero no se crean acá me vigila para que se la dé otra vez… No le digo que no, nomas porque ella es mi beta :v y por qué amo a mi hermana, joder.**

 **Pero alv, omitiendo todo eso, espero disfruten de este Drabble que a consideración de mi hermanita, quedo cuchi, espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo.**

 **Día 17: Labios rojos (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho) Este tema fue un dilema que resolví con canciones de genero que no disfruto, créanlo o no, casi me sangran los oídos… Es la venganza de Mikasaddy/Moon (?)**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho.**

 **Palabras: 500, aish me arranco el cabello.**

* * *

Increíbles labios rojos volvían a atormentarlo en sueños, era la quinta vez que soñaba con esos labios que lo tenían obsesionado. Todo era culpa de su idiota medio hermano y sus amigos, por haberlo llevado a esa fiesta, en la que, de alguna manera; terminó ebrio con una mujer de rostro borroso entre sus brazos.

No podía dejar de soñarla, no recordaba su cara o algún otro detalle que le ayudara a reconocerla, más que sus labios que estaba seguro probó más de una vez… Eso y la marca de labial en su cuello y torso. Deseaba encontrarla, quizá si la veía nuevamente esos sueños acabarían de una vez por todas.

Trató de averiguar con el estúpido de Inuyasha, ya que al parecer la fiesta era de una de sus amigas, ni idea de quién, pero debía saber quién era la misteriosa mujer que aún en su estado de embriaguez logró seducirlo.

– _Debo encontrarla._ –Pensó, entonces el vibrar de su teléfono llamó su atención.

« _Creo que tengo la respuesta a tu búsqueda, Taisho sama._ » **A Y**.

Conocía esas siglas, eran las iniciales del nombre de la novia del idiota de Koga. ¿Ella tenía la respuesta? ¿Sabría quién era la misteriosa chica de labios rojos?

– _Explícate._ –De ser así, requeriría toda su información.

« _¿Qué tal si mejor le doy la dirección a su destino?_ »

Hn, eso también funcionaba.

Más tarde ese mismo día, se encontró de camino al templo Higurashi, recordaba haberlo visitado con sus padres hace varios años… También recordaba a la niña que allí vivía, con esa eterna sonrisa e inocentes ojos celestes.

Encogiéndose de hombros, pensó en la posibilidad de que ya no viviera allí, pero fuera como sea, Ayame le había dicho que en ese lugar encontraría lo que buscaba. Una vez que estacionó su auto, salió admirando las aparentemente interminables escaleras…

Subiendo de dos en dos, llegó a la cima sin ningún pelo fuera de lugar, la entrada se veía solitaria hasta que una melodiosa voz lo atrajo.

 _Es que te amo, te amo y extraño_

 _Tu cara, tu cuerpo, tu piel y tu boca_

 _Dime qué tengo que hacer_

 _Para poder verte otra vez_

Conmocionado por lo que despertaba en él aquella voz, se fue acercando a la solitaria cantante, quien barría despreocupada mientras seguía cantando sin prestar atención al resto del mundo; cuando sus miradas se encontraron, los recuerdos de esa noche lo golpearon.

Increíbles ojos celestes, salvaje cabellera azabache, tentador cuerpo de diosa y carnosos labios rojos fue lo primero en llegar a su mente, era ella, esa mirada… Esos labios.

La chica soltó la escoba asombrada, pero eso no impidió que él se siguiera acercando, si era ella, la misma niña de su infancia y la misma seductora de labios rojos que lo cautivó; entonces no dejaría que se le escapara de nuevo.

–Dime Koi, ¿quién eres?

Parpadeando lindamente, respondió. –Soy Kagome.

Él sonrió tomando su mano y dejando un casto beso en ella. –Soy Sesshomaru.

No la dejaría ir, nunca.

* * *

(/u\\) a mí me gusto, no sé ustedes… No me dejen morir ignorada ;'v

¡Hasta mañana, tarde o noche!


	18. Día 18

Universos infinitos

 **¡Buenas madrugadas ladys! Sorry, estuve limpiando la casa con mi señora madre y mi beta sis, quien lamentablemente debido a su alergia al polvo (Al cual se expuso demasiado hoy) esta indispuesta por lo que desde antes, pido disculpas si encuentran algún error ortográfico.**

 **Dioses, esta idea me puso melancólica mientras la desarrollaba y eso que andaba feliz fangirleando a mis glóbulos rojos y blancos :'v**

 **Día 18: Ciego (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho) estas mujeres están decididas a hacerme llorar (?)**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho.**

 **Palabras: 500, júrenlo que si no era por el limite nos pongo a llorar a todas, júrenlo**

* * *

Con ojos llorosos veía a la distancia a su amado esposo, desde aquel terrible accidente se había distanciado de ella y eso la estaba matando lentamente por dentro.

Cada vez que intentaba hacer un acercamiento, la cortaba en seco y le pedía que lo dejara solo, pero él no podía entender que, por que lo amaba, no podía dejarlo en su estado, no era lastima o pena, jamás se le pasaría sentir eso hacia Sesshomaru, pues sabía que lo perdería para siempre.

Hacia tres meses cuando paso, regresaban de visitar a los padres de su esposo cuando un camión con un conductor ebrio los embistió, Sesshomaru en un fuerte acto reflejo cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo. Estuvo en coma un mes entero y para cuando despertó se enteró de la terrible noticia, su esposo, su amado Sesshomaru había quedado ciego, tuvo varias fracturas, nada que no se recompondría con algo de tiempo y reposo, pero su vista jamás la recuperaría; gracias al valiente acto de Sesshomaru ella había salido ilesa, solo algunos hematomas menores.

Aunque sin saberlo, aparte de salvarla su vida, había salvado la de su hija no nacida. De aquel día en que Sesshomaru despertó del coma, habían pasado dos meses, por lo que tenía ya seis meses de embarazo y aún no había sido capaz de contarle a su amado que sería papá, si no lo sabía desde antes es porque siempre se alejaba de ella, lo cual la mataba.

Veía atónita el rostro de Sesshomaru, quien se veía impasible como costumbre.

– ¿D-divorcio? Pero ¿Por qué? Acaso ¿Hice algo mal? –Lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas, retuvo un sollozo con el dorso de su mano.

–Hn, debido a mi condición es mejor que nos alejemos, no pretendo ser la carga de nadie y menos aún recibir compasión. –Esas palabras la destruyeron, no quería creer que Sesshomaru, el hombre que, a pesar de ser de pocas palabras, le había prometido la eternidad juntos, el padre de su bebé, le estaba pidiendo el divorcio.

Poso su mano libre en su abultado vientre, sintiendo los inquietos movimientos de su pequeña, si tan solo Sesshomaru comprendiera que su amor por él jamás le permitiría dejarlo, no le estaría diciendo tan terribles palabras.

Decidida a evitar que ambos sufrieran por una separación innecesaria, se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba el platinado, tomo su mano tensa y la poso en su vientre, el lugar donde reposaba su mano recibió una pequeña pero fuerte patada. Sintió en el momento como el cuerpo de Sesshomaru se tensaba.

Los gruesos hombros del ojidorado temblaron levemente.

– ¿Cuánto?

–Seis meses.

–En el accidente…

–Nos salvaste a las dos, planeaba decírtelo cuando regresáramos, pero entonces paso el choque y quedaste en coma… Luego te alejaste de mí y no encontraba como decírtelo.

Sesshomaru se levantó bruscamente de la silla y apreso el cuerpo de su mujer.

–No puedo dejarte, no podría dejarlas. –Sus palabras la aliviaron.

–Te amo, Sessh.

–Y yo también.

* * *

Ains, que casi lloro haciendo malabares para que todo terminara lindo, nomas espero que les gustara, de corazón :3

¡Hasta maña… ¡¿Saben que?! Alv, nos vemos en la noche, nojoda, ya no les puedo caer con esa coba (?)


	19. Día 19

Universos infinitos

 **¡Discúlpenme! Sé que ayer no actualice, pero salí con mi madre y hermanos, y volvimos tarde a casa, por lo que no tuve tiempo ni energía para encender la laptop, por ello en un rato subo el Drabble veinte**

 **Día 19: Kohaku medio hermano de Rin (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho)… Mujer, quiero pegarte :'v nomas no lo hago por que vives lejos y te admiro demasiado**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho.**

 **Palabras: 500.**

* * *

Sonrojada hasta las orejas, se sentó al lado de Kohaku, quien le sonreía conciliadoramente. Sus hermanos Sayumi y Kin, le miraban burlonamente, mientras que su padre, Sesshomaru; trataba de no estrangular a su hablador papá, Miroku. Sango, la madre de Kohaku y esposa de su papá, crujía el puño, lista para noquearlo si hacía falta. Por otro lado, su madre Kagome no paraba de tomar fotos.

Eran una familia muy rara, ya que su padre biológico era Miroku, quien tiempo atrás fue esposo de Kagome, su mamá. Cuando ella tenía tres, Sango se había presentado en la puerta con un Kohaku de seis, quien fue resultado de una noche loca entre la señora Sango y su padre Miroku, además de que necesitaba un trasplante de médula; claramente Kagome decidió que lo mejor sería separarse de Miroku, ya que debía hacerse cargo de su hijo.

Sorprendentemente, su mamá no guardó rencores y siguió frecuentando a su padre, e incluso llegó a forjar una fuerte amistad con la señora Sango, mientras ella y Kohaku se volvían inseparables. Cuando cumplió ocho años, su mamá conoció al señor Sesshomaru, ambos tuvieron una relación complicada hasta que dos años después se decidieron a dejar el orgullo y se casaron.

Tuvieron dos hijos más, Sayumi y Kin, actualmente ella tenía dieciséis y Kohaku diecinueve… Y estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de su medio hermano, lo cual estaba mal y lo sabía. Kohaku ya estaba en la universidad y ella seguía en el instituto, nunca la vería como una verdadera mujer. Eso la lastimaba.

Aquella noche de navidad, ambas familias estaban reunidas. Sango había dado la noticia de que estaba embarazada de gemelos, lo cual hizo pegar un fuerte grito a su madre y provocó el desmayo de su padre Miroku. Los adultos charlaban, sus hermanitos disfrutaban de una película navideña mientras tomaban chocolate, ella y Kohaku estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala.

Estar tan cerca de él la ponía nerviosa, más aún el hecho de que sabía que arriba suyo estaba colocada estratégicamente una ramita de muérdago; agradecía que nadie se diera cuenta…

– ¡Kyaa! –Rin y Kohaku pegaron un brinco sobresaltados a la par que los adultos llegaban a la estancia, buscando la razón del grito de los infantes.

Luego Kagome gritó con una gran sonrisa y ojos brillosos de emoción. Sacó su teléfono y se posicionó frente a los dos adolescentes.

– ¿S-sucede algo, señora Kagome? –preguntó el castaño, sintiendo cómo era fulminado por la fría mirada del señor Sesshomaru, lo cual lo puso nervioso.

–Hijos míos, deberían tener más cuidado de dónde se sientan. –dijo morbosamente el padre en común de los chicos, luego señaló el techo, Rin chilló y Kohaku enrojeció.

–Esto es cosa del destino. –exclamó Kagome, viendo la ramita de muérdago. –No se diga más, ¡bésense, es la tradición!

Rin tapó su rostro, pero Kohaku la tomó de sus mejillas y la besó.

Ninguno notó el flash de la cámara.

 _Kohaku… Si tan sólo me amaras…_

 _Te amo, Rin…_

Pensaron.

* * *

Este tipo de temas no se me dan, primero porque es un poco confuso, por eso mismo les dejo esta pequeña explicación:

Miroku se acostó con Sango tres años antes de que él conociera a Kagome, Sango quedo embarazada pero como ella es arrecha y tal, decidió criar a Kohaku sola, Miroku y Kagome se conocieron tiempo después, se enamoraron y casaron, estuvieron juntos tres años, la misma edad que tenía Rin.

Kohaku se enfermó de leucemia y en la familia de Sango nadie era compatible, por eso mismo busco a Miroku para que la ayudara, de ahí Kagome se separó de él, pero no le negó que viera a Rin ya que después de todo es su hija. Kagome y Sango se hicieron amigas, Rin y Kohaku también, Miroku se enamoró de Sango y le pidió matrimonio. Años después Kagome conoce a Sesshomaru y se casan, tienen dos hijos, aja todo eso lo saben.

Rin se enamora de Kohaku y no sabe que este le corresponde, ambos tienen miedo a confesarse por el hecho de que son medio hermanos. Otro dato, Kagome, al igual que yo, los shippea :v

Fin de la explicación, nos vemos en unas horas con el Drabble numero veinte y más tarde el veitiuno.


	20. Día 20

Universos infinitos

 **Jorasi, ya casi estoy al día :v nomas que más tarde les actualizo el Drabble veintiuno, pero por ahora… Me voy a dormir la mona, porque tengo harto sueño.**

 **Día 20: Rin la rompecorazones (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho) El esfuerzo monumental para no quitarle lo adorable a Rin casi me cuesta la salud mental woman, así que no me dejes morir ignorada que yo no hago eso, alv**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho.**

 **Palabras: 500.**

* * *

–No puedo cubrirte más, Rin.

– ¡P-pero, Sayumi…!

–No, sabes que en cualquier momento papá empezará a sospechar, si no es que lo hace ya, de lo raro que es que cada tres semanas vayas supuestamente a quedarte en casa de Sōten.

Realmente Rin iba a verse con algún chico, lo calentaba y luego lo dejaba para llegar al apartamento de su hermana mayor y su novio Renard. Lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

En el instituto corrían los rumores de que era una calientabraguetas, pero nunca se acostaba con ninguno, sólo aparentaba lo que no era para tratar de llamar la atención de un chico en especial que era de un grado superior, solo quería que la notara como una mujer y no una niña. Por ello buscaba tener experiencia, pero siempre se acobardaba.

– ¿Alguna vez pensaste en que esa reputación de fácil que tienes, está ahuyentando a ese chico? Además, si esos chismes tuyos llegan a oídos de papá, sabes lo delicado que es cuando se trata de nosotras, y ni mamá será capaz de intervenir a tu favor.

¿Tan mal estaba que quisiera ser el tipo de mujer que Kohaku podría amar? Si tan sólo no fuera una virginal quinceañera no se cohibiría tanto ante las chicas que siempre le pedían una cita.

–Deberías hablarle, deja de lado esa maldita pantalla de rompecorazones. Quién quita que a lo mejor a él no le gustan ese tipo de chicas, ahora ve a dormir, mañana temprano te llevo a casa.

Esa noche Rin pensó profundamente en las palabras de su hermana mayor, ¿sería posible que lo que hacía para llamar la atención de Kohaku estuviera mal? Casi lloró de sólo pensarlo, había estado enamorada del castaño desde que estaba en primaria y todo lo que siempre quiso es que la notara, que dejara de verla como una niña pequeña a la que debía cuidar.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de que Sayumi la dejara en casa sin que nadie lo notara, entró y fue directo a su habitación, era domingo y por lo general todos dormían hasta tarde. Cuando entró en su recámara notó un papel y un paquete en su cama. Apenas tomó la nota su corazón se paralizó.

« _Sin importarme lo que digan de ti, te seguiré respetando y amando, no creo en los chismes que circulan sobre ti, por lo que si tienes algún problema y necesitas a alguien que te escuche, sea la hora que sea, puedes contar conmigo_ » **K T**.

Sus manos temblorosas tomaron el pequeño paquete y abriéndolo, ahogó un sollozo, dentro se encontraba una foto de ella y Kohaku de cuando ella tenía ocho y él once. Junto a la fotografía un collar de plata con un dije de su flor favorita, recordaba que cuando tomaron aquella foto se lo confesó… No creía que lo recordaría.

Entonces… Sayumi tenía razón. Con decisión, buscó su teléfono decidida a llamar a Kohaku, basta de parecer una fácil y de aparentar algo que no era.

* * *

Ándala, me voy a dormir porque el tema de más tarde les advierto, no nos hará felices a ninguna, sépanlo y prepárense mentalmente para lo que viene (?)

¡Hasta la noche!


	21. Día 21

Universos infinitos

 **Estuve a punto de no subir nada el día de hoy, primeramente porque la luz se había ido y con ello la señal, luego porque hubo un temblor aquí en Ciudad Bolívar, fue horrible si me lo preguntan.**

 **Pero como todo paso y ya estamos bien, gracias a Dios, vengo a dejarles este pequeño Drabble que sé, que las hará llorar por que yo si llore y si no lloran no tienen sentimientos (?)**

 **Mi beta se quedo dormida y no pudo revisar el Drabble, así que si encuentran varios errores ortográficos, discúlpenme por favor.**

 **Día 21: Muerte de Kagome (Idea dada por FiraLili) si tienen quejas, pueden ir con esa mujer malvada que hizo que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedacitos y esos pedacitos en más pedacitos.**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho.**

 **Palabras: 500.**

* * *

Corría desesperadamente, sabía que no debía haberla dejado sola, los doctores ya le habían advertido que su estado se agravaba con gran velocidad.

Maldijo, si no hubiera perdido a su bebé en el parto, ella no hubiera enloquecido, cuando despertó luego de la cesaría para sacar a su hija de su vientre había atacado al personal en un arranque desesperado y luego cuando quiso tirarse desde la ventana del piso en que estaba, tuvieron que amarrarla a la camilla e internarla.

Desde entonces no podía dejarla sola, ya que si no buscaba atacar a alguien, atentaba contra su propia integridad física, su mirada celeste antes era cálida y brillante, ahora era vacía, lúgubre y apagada sin ningún aire de cordura que le dijera que la Kagome que amaba estaba allí. Ya no sonreía era como un cascaron vacío que solo respiraba por respirar.

Solo había salido a tomar aire, a despejarse de todos esos problemas. Se había alejado considerablemente del hospital donde estaba Kagome internada, cuando el guardia en turno le llamo notificándole la desaparición de su esposa. El pánico se apodero de su ser e inicio una persecución hasta el hospital para ayudar a encontrar a su mujer.

Pero nadie parecía haberla visto, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

– _Maldita sea, Kagome ¿Dónde estás?_ –pensó con desespero.

De pronto, una puerta entre abierta llamo alarmantemente su atención, esa puerta daba al techo del hospital; siguiendo ese sentimiento de pánico se dirigió a la azotea, con manos temblorosas termino de abrir la puerta, viendo con ojos incrédulos como su Kagome, estaba de pie en la baranda, mantenía el equilibrio pero cualquier alteración podría resultar en una mortal y horrorosa caída.

Se acercó sigilosamente a ella, no podía permitir que saltara y se suicidara.

–No…–escucho débilmente. –No me toques, no te acerques, deja que busque a mi bebé.

–Kagome.

–Yo solo quiero tener a mi niña en mis brazos, me está llamando ¿No la oyes? Llora y grita, me necesita… La necesito.

Sus palabras golpearon en su corazón, las lágrimas corrían copiosamente por las mejillas de su mujer.

–Por favor, por favor, perdóname, pero ya no estaré más en casa.

–No lo hagas. –suplico por primera vez en su vida.

–Ya no llores _Sayumi_ , mamá ya estará contigo. –susurraba dementemente a la nada, un nudo se alojó en la garganta del platinado. Vio con horror como el menudo cuerpo de su azabache temblaba violentamente. – Por favor… _No me olvides, te amo._

Murmuro antes de dejarse caer hacia el vacío.

– ¡No, Kagome…! –grito horrorizado Sesshomaru viendo el cuerpo de su esposa caer rápidamente.

Su corazón se rompió completamente ante eso, no solo había perdido a su querida hija, si no que aquello le había costado la salud mental a su esposa y luego su vida. Por primera vez, en toda su vida, permitió que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

Lo había perdido todo, su razón de vivir y existir.

Entonces, la cordura también lo abandono a él.

* * *

¿Alguien más lloro? ¿Quieren un pañuelo? Si quieren linchar a alguien, que no sea a mí, yo solo cumplí con el reto :'c

Nos vemos mañana en la noche mis amores.


	22. Día 22

Universos infinitos

 **¡Realmente lo siento! No me lo creerán, pero la limpieza de mi casa nos llevo cuatro días seguidos sin contar los de la semana anterior, por ello mi madre ni de chiste me dejaba tocar la computadora para escribir :c lo siento mucho, pero ya rápido les voy actualizando todos los Drabbles que les debo :3**

 **Día 22: Nacimiento de primogénito (Idea dada por FiraLili)**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho.**

 **Palabras: 500.**

* * *

Una pareja de esposos dormía apaciblemente en su habitación. Era media noche y parecía que nada los fuera a despertar. Salvo los molestos dolores de vientre en la fémina embarazada.

Tanto así que su esposo terminó levantándose; tratando de ayudar a aliviar el dolor de su mujer, pero tanta era la incomodidad de la azabache que empezó a sollozar.

–Kagome, ¿qué está mal?

–No sé, pero duele mucho. –eso preocupó al platinado, después de todo sabían que ese embarazo era riesgoso, habían luchado para poder tener a ese bebé, ambos se habían sometido a varios exámenes y estudios para lograr concebir a su tan anhelado hijo.

Antes de que pudiera dar una palabra de consuelo, sintió el colchón humedecerse y el agarre de Kagome en su brazo apretarse. Aquello lo alarmó, por lo que se levantó bruscamente de la cama y se colocó los zapatos, fuera lo que fuera, preferiría que su esposa estuviera bajo atención médica. Ayudándola a levantarse, le colocó una chamarra y la llevó en volandas mientras ordenaba a uno de sus sirvientes, (se habían levantado tras escuchar el grito de su señora), que preparara las cosas de Kagome y las llevaran al auto.

Jaken llamó a la familia de ambos, temeroso de que algo malo sucediera; ni media hora tardaron en llegar al hospital donde el matrimonio Taisho había ido.

Sesshomaru apretaba la mano de su dolorida esposa, la preocupación y el miedo estaban reflejados en la siempre alegre mirada de Kagome. Su bebé solo tenía siete meses, no podía nacer aún, ¿y si aún no estaba bien desarrollado? Temía que sufriera alguna enfermedad grave que se lo arrebatara, ¿y si no podía volver a tener hijos? Aquello hizo doler su corazón y lloró más.

Estuvieron varias horas esperando a que atendieran a Kagome. Sesshomaru estaba a punto de golpear a los residentes, pero gracias a la intervención de su padre no había sido necesario tal acto violento. Cuando por fin pasaron a Kagome a una habitación, lo que les dijo el doctor, los impactó.

–Siento informarles esto, pero deberemos inducir el parto o de lo contrario morirán ambos, ahora lo más crítico es que no tenemos la seguridad de poder salvar a los dos, por ello le pregunto lo siguiente señores Taisho, a quién debemos salvar si se complica el parto, ¿a usted, señora, o al bebé?

Sesshomaru se encontró por primera vez entre la espada y la pared, ¿a quién salvar? No podría vivir sin Kagome, pero tampoco lo haría sabiendo que el hijo por el que tanto lucharon, no viviría.

–A mi bebé. –Las palabras de Kagome calaron hondo en el ojidorado.

Sesshomaru esperó en la recepción ya que no le habían dejado entrar al quirófano.

Milagrosamente, tanto Kagome como su hija habían sobrevivido, ambas dormían luego de tan duro trabajo. Sesshomaru las contemplaba a las dos, ellas eran su vida y estaba agradecido de que ninguna le fuera arrebatada.

Para ser una sietemesina, Sayumi estaba más que sana, sonriendo acarició su mejilla.

* * *

Este Drabble está basado en hechos reales, de mi propia vida, todo eso que leyeron es por así decirlo, un resumen de como llegue al mundo de milagro.


	23. Día 23

Universos infinitos

 **Les voy a ir actualizando rápido porque mi beta tiene que salir más tarde y la estoy manteniendo despierta.**

 **Día 23: Antiguo Egipto (Idea dada por FiraLili)**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho.**

 **Palabras: 186, disculpen lo corto, pero no estoy para nada familiarizada con el tema.**

* * *

A menudo escuchaba decir que su belleza competía ferozmente con la misma Cleopatra, estaba un tanto harta de escuchar las mismas sandeces de siempre, los mismos ostentosos regalos y ofertas de matrimonio. Como ella no era ninguna noble de sangre real, o por lo menos no que ella supiera, nadie la podía obligar a casarse ya que ya era mayor de edad y su padre había muerto antes de siquiera pensar en entregar su mano en matrimonio.

Su corazón estaba marchito, tenía un espacio vacío, y dicho vacío no podía ser llenado. O eso era lo que pensaba, hasta que ese guapo faraón llamado Sesshomaru la había secuestrado. Vale, en un principio lo había odiado, pero la había seducido imparablemente hasta que su corazón no resistió.

Por primera vez en su vida alguien no la veía por su belleza y físico como era costumbre, ese hombre tan arrogante se interesaba en sus conocimientos, cualidades e intereses, aquello le impactó, usando eso como debilidad Sesshomaru la había enamorado hasta el fondo.

Hasta la idea de escapar de su lado se le hacía tan lejana y surreal.

* * *

¡Lo siento no me fije que me había equivocado!


	24. Día 24

Universos infinitos

 **Me faltan otros dos y con ello, nuevamente estaré al día ¡Yeii!**

 **Día 24: Mitología (Idea dada por FiraLili)**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho.**

 **Palabras: 500.**

* * *

–Por favor Sesshomaru, detente. –pidió nerviosa retrocediendo lentamente, pero por cada paso retrocedido el platinado avanzaba dos más.

La mirada dorada se entrecerró en sospecha. Llevaba tiempo estudiando a su vecina, era raro que desde hace tres años empezara a evitar la playa, la lluvia o los lugares húmedos, siendo que antes era una amante de todo eso y una surfista profesional, lo cual era muy sospechoso. Por ello mismo empezó a estudiarla de cerca y por fin tenía la respuesta, sólo hacía falta la prueba física y todas las piezas estarían en su lugar.

Tenía suerte de que sus hermanos no estuvieran en casa y sus padres tampoco. Aprovechándose de eso, llamó a su vecina argumentando haber visto a su gato en su casa, perfecto teniendo en cuenta cuánto amaba a los animales la bella chica de mirada celeste.

Una vez la atrajo a la boca del león, la acorraló diciéndole que sabía su secreto.

El misterio de la isla Sengoku, su poder para controlar el agua, su reticencia al contacto con la misma. Estudió todo a fondo. Llevándola al borde de la gran piscina trasera de su casa, con una maliciosa sonrisa, dijo:

–Sé lo que eres, Ka-Go-Me. –con un pequeño empujón, la azabache cayó de espaldas al agua con un grito ahogado, burbujas y espuma surgieron por lo que rápidamente se aventó al agua dando un perfecto clavado; abriendo los ojos bajo el agua vio cómo el cuerpo femenino se transformaba, ya no era una simple y linda chica humana, ahora era una seductora sirena que lo veía con temor e incredulidad.

Él, por otro lado, portaba una prepotente mirada, lo sabía, todo este tiempo lo había sabido.

Horas después, Kagome y él ya se habían secado, ambos estaban en su habitación sin hablar o mirarse… Bueno, Kagome no lo miraba pero él sí a ella.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? –la mirada atemorizada de la azabache hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la médula. Quizá temía que la entregara a un laboratorio para que hicieran quién sabe cuántos experimentos, pero lo que ella no sabía es que él no estaba dispuesto a que la apartaran de su lado.

–Es sospechoso que de un momento para otro una de las mejores surfistas de esta playa aparentemente haya desarrollado una rara fobia a mojarse y que ésta misma pueda convertir el agua en hielo. –Era la oración más larga que Kagome nunca le había oído pronunciar en su vida.

Encogiéndose ante su escrutinio dorado, preguntó: – ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Posando su mano en su sonrojada mejilla, confesó: –Retenerte a mi lado.

Sellando el destino de ambos, la besó ferozmente, no sabía si esa mujer le había impuesto alguna clase de hechizo como solían hacerlo con los marineros para ahogarlos, pero por nada del mundo quería que se rompiera tal hechizo, de ser eso.

Él sería el único que sabría su secreto, él sería su todo a partir de ahora y nunca le permitiría dejarlo.

–Eres mía, pequeña sirena.

Nunca.

* * *

Para este Drabble me base en la serie juvenil, que solía ver cuando tenía seis, era muy buena, su nombre era H2o Sirenas del mar.

¡El error ya ha sido reparado, el Drabble numero 23 esta disponible! Sorry, era mu tarde y tenia sueño :c más tarde en lo que regrese mi beta les actualizo los dos Drabbles que me faltan


	25. Día 25

Universos infinitos

 **Nuevamente me disculpan, he tenido varios percances con mi internet por ello no he sido capaz de actualizar ni siquiera en Wattpad, pero finalmente he terminado los Drabbles del mes, aunque claro, aún faltan los pedidos extras, sin embargo me daré un pequeño descanso para ponerme al día con mi otro fic Número Desconocido.**

 **Día 25: Abogado-cliente (Idea dada por FiraLili)**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho.**

 **Palabras: 500.**

* * *

–Kohaku, ¿cuánto crees que falte para que la solicitud de divorcio sea procesada con Hakudoshi? –La tímida pregunta de su amiga, clienta y amor secreto de la infancia, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Posiblemente en dos semanas más, siempre y cuando Hakudoshi coopere, ¿ya hablaron de la separación de bienes? Necesito todo para el informe.

Rin asintió mirándolo con admiración, de todas las personas que pudieron haberla ayudado no pensó que el único que lo haría sin pedirle una exorbitante cantidad de dinero sería aquel muchacho a quien seguía a todos lados en la escuela.

Ese que la cuidaba de los más grandes y recibía golpes para protegerla. Jamás imaginó que su vocación sería la de Derecho civil. Estaba feliz de que él quisiera ayudarla a pesar de que habían sido muchos los años que tenían sin verse.

Luego de que Kohaku se fuera de Osaka para irse a estudiar a Tokio, habían perdido el contacto por completo, en un modo infantil e inconsciente de venganza por haberla dejado, se casó con su mayor rival; Hakudoshi Onigumo. Quería que volviera por ella.

Pero no lo hizo. Su madre; Kagome, le dijo que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto, sus hermanos, Sayumi y Kin, desaprobaban por completo su decisión, su padre era otro asunto que le dolía recordar, le había retirado la palabra por aquel acto tan incorrecto.

Todos tenían razón, Hakudoshi no era bueno para ella, buscaba discutir por todo y nada, la engañaba. No era el tipo de vida que soñó… Porque él no era Kohaku. Harta ya de toda esa farsa, le pidió el divorcio a Hakudoshi. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver al abogado que le recomendaron.

Su corazón se paralizó y no dudó en llamarlo, quería oír su voz, abrazarlo y sentirse como una niña otra vez, pero cuando llegó el día de verse, sintió pánico, ¿y si Kohaku también estaba decepcionado de lo que hizo? O peor, ¿y si estaba casado y tenía hijos? Aquello era todo cuanto soñó de pequeña al lado del castaño.

Pero ya sabía que no sólo no estaba casado, si no que ahora residía permanentemente en Osaka para su gran felicidad, y si no lo sabía era porque su cruel esposo, pronto ex, lo había impedido. Llevaban más de un mes tramitando su divorcio y si aún no estaba libre era porque Hakudoshi se encargaba de hacérselo difícil.

Pero a pesar de todo, Kohaku había sabido burlarlo y ahora solo quedaban unas semanas para volver a ser una mujer libre y que, con algo de suerte, podría estar con quien verdaderamente amaba. Siendo alentada por su hermana y madre, se decidió a tomar la iniciativa.

–Oye Kohaku…–el sonido de las teclas se detuvo súbitamente y la mirada café abandonó la pantalla para dirigirla hacia ella.

–Sí, dime.

–Después de que se apruebe mi divorcio, ¿te gustaría ir por un helado? –Las pecosas mejillas del castaño tomaron un pequeño sonrojo, pero sonriente dijo:

–Me encantaría, Rin.


	26. Día 26

Universos infinitos

 **Día 26: Rin le tira la bebida encima a Kohaku (Idea dada por FiraLili)**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho.**

 **Palabras: 500.**

* * *

–Anda Kohaku, no seas mala onda, tienes que acompañarnos, sabes que si no vas a, Sōten y a mí no nos dejan ir. –suplicó por novena vez en el día el pelirrojo.

El mencionado viró los ojos, hastiado de la insistencia de su amigo.

Shippo llevaba pidiéndole desde el fin de semana que fuera con él y su novia Sōten a la feria, y la cuestión era que él no quería ser la tercera rueda, pero resultaba y acontecía que si no iban más personas, los hermanos de Sōten no le dejarían ir con su amigo porque sería de mal gusto y quién sabe qué otros disparates.

–Ya Shippo, te dije que le preguntaras a Souta y Hitomi. –Su amigo pelirrojo hizo un infantil puchero, pero seguidamente su mirada se iluminó, e hizo tragar grueso al castaño. – ¿Q-qué estás planeando?

La misteriosa y zorruna sonrisa del de ojos esmeralda le heló los nervios.

–Oh, nada, nada pero te preparas para mañana, te quiero listo para cuando te busque, arréglate bien, ponte guapo, ¡nos vemos mañana! – Y antes de que el castaño pudiera detenerlo, su amigo ya había salido corriendo.

Kohaku resopló con fuerza, Shippo era demasiado terco y cuando quería conseguir algo se empecinaba en lograrlo. Negó y volvió a su tarea de buscar sus libros al casillero.

Recostado en su cama, veía el techo pensando en las palabras de Shippo, su hermana le había terminado de convencer para que fuera a la feria con sus amigos, aunque seguía reacio a la idea de hacer mal tercio con la pareja.

Suspiró cuando escuchó el timbre sonar y a Sango llamarlo desde el primer piso, anunciando la llegada de sus amigos. Con algo de pereza se levantó de la cama, tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando bajó las escaleras notó que, a parte de Shippo y Sōten, había alguien más. Una chica quizá de la edad de la novia de Shippo, cabello oscuro, lindos y expresivos ojos cafés, traía puesto un vestido amarillo con naranja hasta más debajo de las rodillas. Aparentemente notó su profundo escrutinio porque lo veía con un adorable sonrojo.

El carraspeo de su amigo pelirrojo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

–Ya ves, como dijiste que no querías hacer mal tercio, convencí a los padres de Rin para que le dejaran venir, ahora ninguno se sentirá incomodo, ¡tendremos cita doble! –celebró orgulloso de su hazaña. Kohaku también sintió su rostro arder ante aquello.

Sin objetar nada, los cuatro se dirigieron a la feria, la pareja de novios iba adelante apropósito para darles privacidad a sus amigos.

–Eh Rin, ¿te gustaría algún refresco? – la chica asintió sonrojada y nerviosa, Kohaku con algo de torpeza fue corriendo a comprarle uno en un puesto cercano, rápidamente se lo entregó.

Ninguno sabía de qué hablar, y cuando Rin quiso tomar la iniciativa, unos niños que pasaron corriendo hicieron que tirara su refresco y empapara al joven castaño.

Primero se quedaron en silencio, pero luego empezaron a reír, por fin rompiendo el hielo.


	27. Día 27

Universos infinitos

 **Día 27: Basado en alguna película Disney (Idea dada por FiraLili)**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho.**

 **Palabras: 500.**

* * *

Sesshomaru veía cómo su hija se iba convirtiendo en una pobre alma en desgracia, como la bruja del mar, Tsubaky, les llamaba a esas cosas que anteriormente fueron sirenas y tritones, trató de evitarlo usando su tridente, pero el contrato que Rin había firmado era válido e irrompible. La única solución para salvar a su pequeña sería la de cambiar de lugar.

– ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas o no? – con resignación evitó mirar el malvado rostro cuando cambió la firma de su hija por la suya. – ¡Trato hecho! –Y mientras reía con maldad, Rin volvía a la normalidad mientras Sesshomaru se convertía en aquella cosa rara y lamentable.

– ¡No! –gritó Rin, viendo el lugar donde estuvo la imponente figura de su padre, ahora sólo estaba su corona y él en una forma pequeña y triste. –Papá…

Jaken vio con dolor a su amo. Tsubaky tomó la corona y el tridente, exclamando su triunfo rió.

Rin dirigió su mirada a la bruja y con enojo se abalanzó a ella. – ¡Eres un monstruo!

–Suéltame atrevida. –la bruja la tiró a un lado y le apuntoó con el tridente. –Con contratos… ¡Ah! –exclamó luego de que una flecha le rasguñara el brazo. Al ver quién se la arrojó, gruñó. –Humano tonto.

Gritó Rin asustada. – ¡Kohaku, cuidado!

Tsubaky mandó a sus anguilas a atrapar al príncipe que trataba de nadar a la superficie, y casi lo lograba pero lo habían atrapado. Con ayuda de Jaken y Shippo liberaron a Kohaku, pero la bruja le apuntó con el tridente.

–Despídete de tu adorado. –Sin embargo, Rin jaló su cabello desviando el ataque y haciendo que destruyera a los viles secuaces de la bruja, quien chilló al ver cómo desaparecían sus bebés. –Mis pequeños miserables…

Rin salió a la superficie para verificar el estado de su amado, sin ver cómo Tsubaky usaba su poder para hacerse gigante.

–Kohaku, tienes que irte.

–No, no te dejaré. –El mar tembló y ellos fueron elevados por la gigantesca cabeza de la bruja, saltaron al agua para evitar ser atrapados, abrazándose observaron con incredulidad al monstruo ante ellos. – ¡Cuidado! –gritó Kohaku, viendo cómo un tentáculo se dirigía a ellos.

Tsubaky conjuraba la tormenta, una fuerte ola lanzó a Kohaku lejos de Rin. Los barcos hundidos emergieron gracias al remolino que formó la bruja, quien arrojó a la sirenita al centro del remolino y empezó a disiparle rayos.

Kohaku, que había caído en uno de los barcos, logró hacerse con el timón pese al brusco movimiento, y en un impulso atravesó la punta en el centro de la bruja; matándola en el proceso. Él saltó antes de hundirse, como Tsubaky y el barco al cual se aferraba. Con su muerte todos fueron liberados.

Rin veía con anhelo, desde la distancia, la figura desmayada del príncipe.

–Realmente lo ama. –murmuró Sesshomaru, sabía que la perdería pero la felicidad de su hija lo valía todo.

Con su poder, cambió la cola por piernas, recibiendo una brillante sonrisa de su pequeña, quien nadó hasta llegar a su amado quien justamente acababa de despertar. Al verla sonrió maravillado ante la visión de su sirena. Levantándose, la tomó de la cintura y le dio vueltas, para luego proceder a besarla.

De la misma manera la besó cuando el padre los declaró marido y mujer. Rin se despidió de su familia y junto a su príncipe partieron en el gran barco que los llevaría a su siguiente aventura.


	28. Día 28

Universos infinitos

 **Día 28: Mafia (Idea dada por FiraLili)**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho.**

 **Palabras: 500.**

* * *

Con pesar observaba a los demás niños jugar y divertirse, lo que daría él por poder acercarse y unirse al juego. Pero no podía, su posición no se lo permitía.

Odiaba con toda su alma pertenecer al rango familiar directo del jefe de la mafia Yakuza, el hombre no había tenido hijos y no podía heredarle su título al esposo de su hermana, por lo que se lo heredaría a sus sobrinos. De no ser porque su hermana mayor era una mujer, él no cargaría con el peso de ser el próximo jefe de la mafia en un futuro.

Tan solo tenía once años y ya había sido retraído de todo lo que pudiera hacerlo débil, no tenía amigos, en su familia todos le temían precisamente porque estaba bajo la protección de su tío Naraku, no querían ponerse de su lado malo, si incluso su hermana tenía prohibido acercársele.

Lo odiaba, odiaba el destino que le tocaba, él solo quería ser un niño normal, que iba a una escuela pública, con amigos y poder estar en el parque sin tener a quién sabe cuántos escoltas escondidos, vigilando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

De no ser porque hoy era su cumpleaños número once, no estaría allí, como único pedido a su tío. Le suplicó que lo dejara ir al parque por una única vez y él se lo concedió, pero nadie quería acercarse a él ya que sus guardias consideraban a todos un peligro para su integridad física.

Suspiró bajando la mirada, estaba sentado en uno de los columpios, en la televisión había visto decenas de veces cómo los personajes se columpiaban en ellos… Pero sólo hacía que se sintiera más solo de lo que estaba.

De pronto, las cadenas del columpio que estaba a un lado del que usaba se movieron, haciéndole saber que alguien lo estaba ocupando. Volteó a ver quién se había aventurado a acompañarlo en su soledad.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la hermosa niña que le miraba sonriente, una gran sonrisa que hacía lucir la falta de unos dientes, mostrándole lo joven que era. La pequeña llevaba un suéter naranja de lana, una falda larga color crema y unas zapatillas verde agua, su cabello oscuro tenía una pequeña cola de caballo a un lado de su cabeza… Por primera vez en su vida tuvo una nítida imagen de lo que significaba la palabra adorable, pues para él, esa niña que lo veía con sus grandes y brillantes ojos chocolates era el epítome de la lindura.

La niña extendió su pequeña manito hacia él para que la estrechara, causando un pequeño sonrojo en sus pecosas mejillas.

– ¡Soy Rin! ¿Cómo te llamas? –en su vida nunca nadie le había hablado con tanta confianza, ese descubrimiento hizo sentir una cálida sensación en su pecho.

–Kohaku…–la tierna sonrisa solo se ensanchó más, él le devolvió el gesto y mientras se columpiaban empezaron a conocerse, no quería alejarse de ella, quería seguir sintiéndose cálidamente feliz.


	29. Día 29

Universos infinitos

 **Día 29: Cita a ciegas (Idea dada por Moon/Mikasaddy)**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho.**

 **Palabras: 500.**

* * *

–Las estoy odiando demasiado en estos momentos. –murmuró Kagome apretando la mandíbula, veía en el ordenador de Sango cómo su perfil en aquella página de citas. "Celestinamente angelical" nombre interesante, estaba a rebosar de mensajes de hombres, y una que otra mujer, tratando de concertar un encuentro. Pudo haber revisado por su cuenta pero sus amigas ya habían escogido un perfil.

Aunque tampoco es que quisiera, en realidad desconocía que tenía una cuenta en dicha página debido a que Ayame se la había creado a sus espaldas. Gruñó enojada ahora dirigiendo su atención a las mujeres invasoras de su privacidad.

Sango preparaba sus accesorios y maquillaje, Rin buscaba los zapatos adecuados y ropa interior linda, mientras Ayame escogía un vestido perfecto para la ocasión. Ninguna le prestaba atención a sus reclamos y maldiciones.

Maldición, no quería tener una cita a ciegas con un perfecto desconocido. Bueno y tampoco quería salir, le daba pereza todo eso de tener que arreglarse y asistir a un restaurante un sábado por la noche cuando podría estar viendo la actualización de su nuevo anime favorito Hataraku Saibou, casi lloró cuando la pelirroja la llevó a rastras al baño.

–Dúchate mujer y ya deja de lloriquear, nosotras grabaremos tu capítulo. –resopló con fuerza volviendo a su tarea mientras Sango y Rin reían de la desdicha de la azabache, que nuevamente gritó su odio por ellas.

Las tres viraron los ojos en burla y continuaron arreglando las cosas de su quejosa amiga.

Kagome se encontró quince minutos después de su baño, ataviada en un sensual vestido blanco con rojo que ni recordaba haber adquirido, zapatos de tacón semi alto, un coqueto recogido que dejaba libre varios mechones azulados, un juego de aretes, gargantilla y brazaletes plateados resaltaban en su lechosa piel, el maquillaje era sutil y ligero. Perfecto. Ayame, Sango y Rin empezaron a tomarle fotos a diestra y siniestra.

Cuando estuvieron satisfechas llamaron al novio de Ayame, Koga, para que la llevara a su cita a ciegas. Ya una vez en el restaurante el mesero la llevó a su mesa.

Sentado allí, se encontraba el que una vez fue su maestro en el curso de natación del verano pasado. Inmediatamente sus mejillas enrojecieron, no se esperaba que él, de todas las personas, fuera su cita. Nerviosa tomó asiento frente al platinado, cuyos dorados ojos la recorrieron con descaro.

–S-senpai, no me esperaba encontrarlo aquí. –tartamudeó torpemente.

La sonrisa ladina de Sesshomaru hizo temblar sus piernas.

–No puedo decir lo mismo, Kagome.

Sus celestes ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, ¿acaso lo había planeado todo? De ser así, ¿por qué? Como si leyera sus pensamientos, el platinado respondió:

–Tus amigas me han ayudado a planear todo esto desde que el curso de natación finalizó. –Aquella confesión la hizo sudar frío. –Te he estado persuadiendo desde que te tocó ser mi alumna y ahora que ya no hay impedimento alguno, formalmente te pido, que salgas conmigo.

Sonrojada, Kagome asintió sonriente, había estado enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo.


	30. Día 30

Universos infinitos

 **Día 30: Sesión de fotos (Idea dada por Moon/Mikasaddy)**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho.**

 **Palabras: 500.**

* * *

– ¡Bloody! ¿¡Dónde estás!?

– _¿Ah? Pues, estoy acompañando a mi sobrina en su cita, ¿por qué?_ –Kagome casi sentía a su manager sonreír con burla.

– ¡Se suponía que tenía una sesión de fotos hoy!

– _Oh cierto, pero no te preocupes, el fotógrafo sí asistirá, solo ponte la ropa que modelarás y espéralo lista. ¡Ops! Ya me voy, el noviecito de Rin, Kohaku, acaba de llegar, ¡bye, bye!_ – Y antes de que Kagome pudiera reclamar, su manager ya le había colgado. Resopló indignada.

Adoraba a Bloody, pero cuando se ponía de celestina abandonaba todo, incluyendo su trabajo. Negó, ella no cambiaría nunca, pero no podría pedir a una mejor representante.

Resignada, entró a su camerino para cambiar su ropa por la lencería que la empresa de Victoria's Secret quería que luciera en su próxima revista. Se sonrojó al verse en el espejo, el corsé rojo realzaba sus pechos, estaba lleno de lacitos que con un simple tirón la desanudarían, la minúscula y casi transparente tanga tenía moñitos a los lados, los cuales cumplían el mismo mecanismo que el corsé, botas de tacón alto con mallas aparentemente rasgadas. Estaba avergonzada.

Terminaba de dar unos retoques al colorete. Salió del camerino y al salir se encontró frente a frente con un guapo hombre, de largo cabello plateado y asombrosa mirada dorada, misma que la veía con un fuego oculto. Supuso que él sería su fotógrafo. Nerviosa trató de romper el hielo.

–Un gusto, debes ser el fotógrafo que mencionó Bloody. –éste la miró neutralmente pero asintió, haciendo que suspirara de alivio. Se dirigió al centro fotográfico ignorando la notificación de su teléfono, anunciando la llegada de un mensaje.

Posando con naturalidad, recordó que no le había preguntado al platinado su nombre. –Por cierto, soy Kagome, ¿tú…?

–Hn, Sesshomaru.

– ¿De dónde conoces a Bloody? –el flash la interrumpió.

–Te falta pasión. –deliberadamente ignoró su pregunta, dejó la cámara en su soporte y se acercó a la azabache que reposaba en un sillón blanco, sus celestes ojos lo miraban curiosos. –Debes poner la mirada de una mujer preparada para seducir.

Posó su gruesa mano en el muslo femenino consiguiendo un sobresalto en la azabache. La mano de Sesshomaru serpenteó hasta posarse en el vientre de Kagome, el cual le empezó a cosquillear.

– ¿Q-qué haces?

–Mostrarte cómo seducir. –Y vaya que lo hizo, las caricias se convirtieron en besos cargados de pasión, y colocándose parcialmente encima de Kagome, acarició sus senos por encima del corsé.

Los ojos celestes estaban vidriosos por el placer que el de dorado mirar le bridaba. Su intimidad palpitaba. Jadeaba pesadamente, el ambiente estaba cargado de erotismo, además sentía la dura erección de Sesshomaru clavarse en su muslo.

Bruscamente, el calor masculino le abandonó. El flash la hizo despertar de su ensueño.

–Perfecto. –la sonrisa maliciosa de Sesshomaru prometía de todo.

Y Kagome nunca leyó el mensaje de Bloody: « _Ne, Kag, el fotógrafo no podrá asistir, pero mi primo Sesshomaru irá a buscar unas cosas, así que tienes el día libre. ¡Te quiero!_ »

* * *

Sip, Bloody soy yo merengues :v


	31. Día 31

Universos infinitos

 **Día 31: Flechazo en un bar (Idea dada por Moon/Mikasaddy)**

 **Advertencia: Posibles confusiones por que no podía pasar de 500 palabras, quizá una que otra falta ortográfica y posible Ooc… Espero que no mucho.**

 **Palabras: 500.**

* * *

Todos los sábados asistía al bar familiar que estaba frente a su departamento, pero dependía de la ocasión. Mayormente iba para desayunar y hacer sus trabajos de la universidad, ya que el dueño era amigo suyo y le dejaba usar su Wi-Fi. En otras ocasiones, iba en la noche a tomar una copa. Pero ese sábado en particular, se encontraba haciendo su tarea.

La tonada Virus de Beethoven sonaba a través de los audífonos que llevaba puestos, tecleando rápidamente en su laptop, debía agregar los toques finales de su tesis, la taza de café con chocolate ya estaba tibia, había olvidado que hacía unos minutos la pidió.

Pero no fue hasta que un pastelillo de canela fue colocado en su teclado que salió de su concentración. Pausando la música retiró los auriculares y dirigió su mirada a Shippo, el mesero, quien le dirigía una sonrisa pícara juguetona.

– ¿Por qué…?

–Oh, eso lo envía el señor de caro traje y cabellera plateada que no deja de verte desde que llego.

Con poca, o nada, disimulación volteo a ver al supuesto hombre del que hablaba el pelirrojo. Casi escupió el poco café que había bebido cuando vio al apuesto hombre, parecía un Dios.

¿Qué era eso…? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido? Había tenido unos cuantos novios, pero nunca le había pasado tener un flechazo de ese tipo de magnitud. Los fríos pero contradictoriamente ardientes ojos dorados que parecían esculcar en las profundidades de todo su ser.

Sonrojándose al notar la ladina sonrisa del platinado, trato de cubrirse con su larga melena, en un vano intento de ocultar su vergüenza. Su pecho retumbaba con fuerza tanta, que temió que los comensales pudieran escucharle.

Encogiéndose en su asiento evito voltear nuevamente hacia el apuesto hombre, podía sentir su intensa mirada quemándole en la nuca. Ahogo un chillido al sentir una corpulenta mano posarse en su cabeza y dar una pequeña caricia que le calentó las orejas.

– ¿Me honraras con tu nombre, mi lady? –la profunda voz de barítono calo hondo en Kagome, que trago grueso antes de enfrentar sus celestes ojos a los dorados.

–Soy Kagome.

–Sesshomaru. –no queriendo ser maleducada le ofreció asiento a su lado y empezaron a conversar, descubriendo varios gustos en común Mientras más se conocían, los latidos de Kagome aumentaban.

No, eso no podía ser un simple enamoramiento o un flechazo del momento, era algo más profundo que no quería dejar de sentir nunca.

* * *

¡Y antes de que pregunten por la última parte de los piratas! Esto aún no ha terminado, pero me puedo relajar al terminar los 31 que equivalían a todo el mes de agosto UwU por eso mismo, un poquito de paciencia para los drabbles extra que se vienen, bueno me voy a seguir escribiendo y dibujando ¡Se cuidan y hasta la próxima!


	32. Día 32

Universos infinitos

 **Día 32:** **En la playa, Kohaku pierde su short en el mar mientras nada** **(Idea dada por Moon/Mikasaddy)**

 **Advertencia: Ninguna, ya no hay límite de palabras, estos son los tan esperados extras sin límite alguno, tanto para su disfrute como mi posible agonía (?)**

 **Palabras: Alv las palabras.**

 **Bloody vuelve a las andadas, el próximo ya esta listo, no sé cuando lo suba por que estoy en evaluaciones, pero les prometo que vale la pena *coff* Lemon *Coff***

…

Kagome ponía bloqueador en el cuerpo de Rin, su hijita, mientras Sesshomaru, su esposo, se lo aplicaba a ella. Sus hijos más grandes, Sayumi y Kin, estaban jugando con las mellizas de Sango y Miroku, su hijo menor Kohaku estaba sentado bajo unas palmeras leyendo un libro. Rin lo veía de reojo esperando impaciente a que su mamá terminara de aplicarle la crema. Sesshomaru se levantó minutos después, había terminado de ponerle el bloqueador solar a su mujer, por lo que fue a limpiarse las manos y buscar una cerveza bien fría.

– ¡Mami! –exclamo la pequeña, queriendo que esta se apurara para poder ir junto al castaño que seguía leyendo bajo las sombras de las palmeras.

Kagome rio y froto las mejillas regordetas y rojizas de su hija aplicando un poco más de la crema protectora, lo que ocasiono un pequeño puchero en la pequeña pelinegra. Luego de unos segundos más, Kagome dio finalizado su trabajo y dando un pequeño empujón al cuerpecito de la infanta le hizo saber que ya podía ir a jugar. Rin chillo feliz y antes de correr hacia su _crush_ , le dio un beso en la mejilla a su querida madre. Emocionada se plantó frente a Kohaku, quien levanto un poco la vista de su libro, se sonrojo y volvió a leer como si Rin no estuviera frente a él.

La niña no se desanimó por eso, pues sabía lo tímido que era el muchacho. Leyó el título del libro que sostenía el joven, «Un puente hacia terabithia» ella solo había visto la película, no era mucho ni le daba ventajas pero tendría algo de qué hablar con el castaño si se presentaba la ocasión. Tomo asiento junto a él y trato de leer el capítulo, pero Kohaku leía muy rápido y por ello pasaba las páginas antes de que ella pudiera llegar por lo menos a la mitad.

Haciendo un puchero desistió en el intento de leer junto al castaño, por lo que se recargo en su hombro, aburrida veía a sus hermanos jugar con las hermanas de Kohaku. Tuvo una idea maravillosa, realmente quería pasar tiempo junto al chico pero en serio se estaba aburriendo allí sentada. Determinada, se levantó, le arrebato el libro al muchacho que por la sorpresa también se levantó.

– ¿Rin? ¿Está todo bien? –la niña asintió, tomo el marca libros y lo coloco en el capítulo donde Kohaku se había quedado. Busco su mochila y al visualizarla se dirigió a ella para guardar el libro, notando incrédula otros dos más. Regreso su mirada al castaño que seguía sin comprender lo que pasaba, luego de cerrar adecuadamente la mochila volvió a donde aguardaba Kohaku y tomando su mano lo arrastro hacia la orilla del agua.

– ¡Vamos a nadar! –exclamo mientras seguía caminando al agua, llegado a la parte que le llegaba casi hasta al cuello pero que a Kohaku le llegaba hasta el pecho. En ese momento detesto ser tan pequeña. – ¿Por qué no juegas con tus hermanas? Parecen divertirse.

El joven solo volteo la mirada. –No es que no quiera, simplemente no me apeteció. –fue todo lo que dijo, lo cual no satisfizo la curiosidad de la pequeña, pero dejo el tema. Sin embargo, sonrió traviesamente mientras se sumergía bajo el agua.

Nado alejándose un poco de Kohaku, solo para despistarlo, luego lo rodeo hasta llegar a su espalda, con toda la sutileza del mundo, desato el cordón de su traje de baño; gracias a Dios, Kohaku era un chico tan tímido que solía usar ropa interior bajo el traje de baño.

El castaño al sentir la falta de presión del cinto de su pantalón se alarmo, busco a tientas pero pronto noto que ya no traía puesto el traje de baño. De pronto la pequeña cabeza de Rin emergió del agua, mostrando una inmensa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que lo sonrojo.

La niña rio con travesura. –Ahora tendrás que encontrar una forma de volver a la orilla sin que se vean tus calzones. –dijo y antes de irse, volvió para acercarse a la roja cara del muchacho y le dio un suave beso en su pecosa mejilla.

Aquella pequeña acción paralizo al joven, segundos después oyó su risa a lo lejos y al mirar la dirección de donde provenía la cantarían risa; se dio cuenta de que Rin ya estaba en la orilla saludándolo con la mano y dirigiéndose hacia sus padres que preparaban su merienda.

Suspiro antes de sumergirse a buscar su traje de baño, esa niña seria su perdición un día de esos. Y aparentemente era un mal día para haberse puesto calzoncillos de dragones.

* * *

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado *inserte corazón***


	33. Dia 33

Universos infinitos

 **Día 33:** **Kag adopta a un cachorro y al mojarlo con agua caliente se convierte en Sesshomaru (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho)**

 **Advertencia: Suculencia que posiblemente altere los nervios de sus papos (?) preparen sus bragas de repuesto v: es más, prepárense para un gran cucardio.**

 **Palabras: Alv las palabras.**

…

– ¡Vamos! Tsukuyomaru me hablo de este lugar y quería traerte… Además tía Irasue dijo que no podía venir sola. –lo último dicho por la femenina voz fue acompañado por un puchero.

–Me arrastraste hasta china ¿Para ver unos estanques supuestamente malditos? –resoplo una voz de barítono.

– ¡Si están malditos! Y eso es lo que los hace tan emocionantes, practiquemos, por favor ¿Si? ¡Con azuquítar por encima!

El hombre resoplo por lo bajo, a ella no podía negarle nada, no en vano era como la hermana que nunca tuvo, tenía un hermano claro… Pero a él si lo hubiera mandado al carajo sin chistar.

–No esperes que sea suave contigo, Bloody. –la mencionada Bloody chillo de alegría para luego abrazarse a su brazo. Coloco su corpulenta mano en la cabeza de su prima, como único gesto de aprecio de su parte, pero que hizo a la fémina sonreír abiertamente.

– ¡Yeii! Deja nada más, que vaya a cambiarme la ropa, vuelvo en un tris. – Dejo caer su pesada mochila al suelo, saco de ella un uniforme doblado y casi salió corriendo a buscar un lugar privado para cambiar su ropa.

Sesshomaru negó levemente al ver correr enérgicamente a su prima, él por otro lado solo se quitó la camisa, pues el chándal que usaba serviría para lo que planeaba hacer. Esperaba que nada saliera mal, pues, Bloody tendía a atraer a la mala suerte como si nada… Maldita sea, ahora tenía un mal presentimiento.

…

Huía desesperadamente de esos abusivos, sangraba y cojeaba levemente, estaba agotado como nunca lo había estado en su vida. Entonces se dejó caer en un callejón semi oscuro, la lluvia dificultaba su visión y movilidad. Casi creyó que se desmayaría, hasta que una difusa luz golpeo en su perímetro visual.

–Oh Dios, pobre cosita, mira cómo te han dejado ¿Quiénes fueron los bastardos? –Era la voz más angelical que alguna vez tuvo el placer de escuchar, entonces unas suaves manos lo cargaron y metieron en un cálido chaleco térmico, los delgados brazos femeninos lo acurrucaron a su pecho, haciendo que diera un jadeo imperceptible que la mujer interpreto como un estremecimiento de dolor. –Tranquilo, te llevare conmigo y estarás mejor.

Dicho y hecho, sintió como empezaban a moverse más de prisa, pues la intensidad de la tormenta amenazaba con empeorar. Al menos… Estaba cálido y a salvo en los brazos de la bondadosa desconocida con voz de ángel. Su única preocupación en mente, antes de cerrar los ojos, era saber dónde diablos estaba su prima, no la había visto desde que lograron volver a Japón.

…

Despertó al momento que escucho una puerta abrirse y segundos después cerrarse ¿Dónde coño estaba? Apenas podía recordar algo.

–Ya llegamos amiguito, este es mi departamento, no es la gran cosa pero nos mantendrá cálidos a ambos. –el chaleco que lo protegió fervientemente de la fría tormenta fue abierto, entrecerró sus ojos al sentirse encandilado por las luces de la estancia. –Venga, vamos a secarte un poco.

Aun estando en los brazos de la mujer, de la que aún no podía ver el rostro, terminaron de entrar a la sala, donde ella lo coloco en un cojín sobre la mesita de café. Con cierta pesadez, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la mujer más hermosa de todas y eso que había visto centenares de rostros hermosos. La sonrisa que le dedico lo desarmo por completo.

–Eres tan lindo… y tan raro, mira nada más esas marcas, son fascinantes. –comento extasiada haciendo que sus celestes ojos brillaran maravillados, mientras la pequeña y adorable criatura la veía absorto. Luego vio su patita sangrante lo cual transformo su curiosidad en preocupación. –No entiendo como hay gente que puede lastimar a los animales y menos aun cuando están indefensos.

Suspiraría si pudiera hacerlo, él tampoco entendía el por qué.

La hermosa mujer de nombre desconocido desapareció del lugar un breve momento antes de reaparecer con un botiquín mediano de primeros auxilios. Por alguna razón, se sintió aliviado y dejo su suerte a manos de esta bondadosa y hermosa mujer.

Cerro los ojos nuevamente, preso del cansancio y conmoción que aún no superaba. Minutos después volvió a abrir los ojos encontrándose solo en la sala. Un malestar se instaló en la boca de su estómago, trato de mover la pata encontrándola completamente curada. Supuso que los cuidados de la mujer de maravillosos ojos y su sangre youkai habían ayudado al respecto. Suspiro aliviado por esa parte, ya no se sentía adolorido ni cansado, ahora el nuevo problema era ¿Cómo carajos volvía a la normalidad? ¿Y dónde coño estaba Bloody?

Dando un pequeño salto, bajo de la mesita, tenía que encontrar a la mujer y encontrar la manera de que lo ayudara a volver a la normalidad. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo noto que de tres, una de las puertas estaba abierta. Sin parsimonia entro en ella, dándose cuenta que se trataba del baño. Alarmado estaba por salir, hasta que la dulce voz de la mujer que lo rescato penetro en sus oídos de cachorrito.

Dirigió la mirada a la bañera, donde la mujer de celestes ojos y azabache cabellera lo veía expectante. La miro de arriba abajo, bebiendo de su sensual y grácil forma desnuda, si estuviera en su forma humanoide habría mostrado una masiva erección, pero en esa forma de cachorrito que tenía solo podía contemplarla en shock.

Kagome sonrió al ver al cachorrito, temblaba a lo que ella supuso de frio, por lo que se inclinó y tomo al lindo animalito en sus brazos y lo abrazo a su pecho.

– ¿También quieres un baño, amiguito peludo? – riendo le dio un pequeño pico al perrito.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos a más no poder, no era un beso verdadero, pero de igual forma no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Entonces la azabache se sentó en la amplia bañera y con un cuenco volcó un poco de agua tibia en el desprevenido cachorro. Rio al verlo sacudirse con violencia.

De pronto un espeso humo nublo su vista, Kagome se preguntó ¿De dónde demonios venia todo ese vapor? Trato de dispersarlo un poco con la mano mientras con la otra buscaba al cachorrito, solo para toparse con algo duro, casi como una pared de concreto.

Al abrir los ojos se sorprendió enormemente al ver que en lugar de su adorable perrito, se encontraba el hombre más guapo de toda la vida y antes de que pudiera gritar de pavor o exigir una explicación… Y golpearlo por atrevido, se encontró compartiendo el beso más caliente y excitante que alguna vez hubiera recibido.

Sesshomaru no supo que más hacer más que besarla para distraerla del pánico, sin embargo, ahora estaba más excitado que al principio, su boquita tenía un sabor dulzón al que podría hacerse adicto, encerró su cintura de avispa con uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro sostenía la nuca de la azabache. Lamentablemente sus pulmones exigían oxigeno inmediatamente, pero Sesshomaru en lugar de detenerse por completo empezó a repartir besos en el cuello de la mujer.

Kagome gimió al sentir como mordía levemente en su cuello, probablemente le dejaría marca. Ella tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿Qué era? Casi lo recordaba hasta que sintió la cálida lengua del albino rodear uno de sus pezones, nuevamente quedo en blanco, solo atino a echar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para tirar de él más cerca.

Él le gruño suavemente, Kagome enredo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del albino cuando la alzo en brazos, engancho sus brazos en su cuello al momento en que sintió como empezaba a entrar lentamente en su húmeda y estrecha cavidad vaginal. Sesshomaru espero a que se adaptara a su tamaño al sentir como se ponía tensa a su alrededor, apretándolo duramente en su interior. Kagome se sentía tan llena, podía sentir como su virilidad la estiraba hasta un punto casi rozando el dolor.

Sesshomaru se movió, la agarro por el culo y empujó arriba y abajo meciéndose. Kagome escondió la cara en su hombro gimiendo en voz alta, rogo entre jadeos, que aumentara la velocidad y fuerza. Cerró los ojos. Sesshomaru poso la mano hasta la V entre sus muslos para acariciar su clítoris. Él gruño cuando le acaricio el nudo sensible.

–Mírame… –Dijo entre gruñidos el sexy albino. –Vas a gritar mi nombre.

– ¿C-cuál es tu nombre? –tartamudeo por la intensidad de las estocadas que le daban las caderas masculinas, podía sentir el clímax a punto de alcanzarla.

–Sesshomaru.

– ¡Ah! Yo s-soy Kagome. –La situación hasta cierto punto era risible. Sesshomaru sonrió maliciosamente antes de morder un punto clave en su cuello, que en vez de lastimarla solo logro que llegara más rápido al orgasmo.

– ¡Sesshomaru! –Grito la azabache. Por otro lado, Sesshomaru gruño su nombre mientras terminaba dentro de ella con fuerza. Pasaron varios minutos en lo que ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento, sintiendo como la tibia agua bajaba por sus cuerpos. –Eh… Yo estoy un poco confundida.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos, sabiendo por donde iba la conversación. Pero Kagome, había sido demasiado buena con él, le permitió entrar en su hogar, lo curo y no lo golpeo por su descarado asalto pasional, darle una explicación era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

–Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí y nos sequemos, esta historia es un poco… Rara. –Los celestes ojos de Kagome lo miraron con curiosidad y desengancho sus piernas de las caderas de Sesshomaru.

Kagome cerro la regadera, tomo dos toallas de la cesta y le tendió una a Sesshomaru. Trato de no mirar de más su escultural cuerpo desnudo, se sonrojo profundamente al escuchar su ronca risa.

–No debería darte pena después de lo que hemos hecho. –Ronroneo en su oído haciéndola estremecer.

–So-solo ponte la toalla y cúbrete. –Dicho eso se envolvió rápidamente en la toalla y salió casi corriendo del baño. Sesshomaru se quedó un rato más, sonriendo levemente con diversión. Esa mujer le encantaba.

…

–Déjame ver si entendí. –Coloco una mano en su frente, sintiendo el dolor de cabeza a punto de surgir. –Tú y tu prima, que no tienes idea de donde esté en éste momento, practicaban Kendo en China en los lagos malditos de Yuzenkio, de todos los lugares, tú caíste en el lago donde un cachorro murió ahogado mientras ella cayo en el lago donde murió un joven muchacho, trataron de regresar a Japón inmediatamente pero obviamente no aceptarían sus papeles por no coincidir y tuvieron que venir casi caminando y tomando muchos trenes cual vagabundos hasta que lograron llegar, pero en medio de la conmoción perdiste de vista a Bloody y antes de que pudieras darte cuenta ya te estaban agrediendo unos adolescentes borrachos…

–En esencia si, básicamente eso es lo que paso. –Fue todo lo que dijo.

–Okey, creo que necesito un trago fuerte, sip, ahí está, ya llego la migraña.

Sesshomaru resoplo, y eso que aún no le decía que la había marcado como su compañera ni que era un legendario DaiYoukai y menos aún que dentro de unos meses tendrían un regalito peludo y suave… Aparentemente, la diversión apenas comenzaba.

…

 **v: ¿Les dije o no les dije que quedarían picadas? Ojala lo hayan disfrutado, sobretodo tú Raquel, te amo *inserte corazón* v: ¿Qué? ¿Quieren un fic dedicado a este One shot? Alv, no sé, dejen me lo pienso, traten de convencerme con sus rw en mis fics KohaRin *modo chantajista activado* (?)**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo Drabble/One shot!**


End file.
